


An Aberration of Starlight

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I take comfort in the fact that the stars don’t care that I’ve slept with 8 different guys in the past month.” </p><p>In which Ahkmenrah is a nineteen year old with an affinity for the stars, Larry is a recently divorced thirty-five year old with anxiety, and they develop a strange relationship. </p><p>Modern Human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brewing in my head for a while, and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you guys enjoy! Smut scenes with be indicated with ~~~

(cover by [Stephanie](http://sa8e.tumblr.com/))

 

~

 

When it came to star gazing, there were rarely any good spots to observe the stars. Most of the areas in the world were affected by light pollution or were in extremely inaccessible rural areas. As Ahk grew he became more and more aware of this struggle. It was ridiculous, the price and effort one had to go through just to see the Milky Way with your own eyes.

Luckily, there was a place.

A private cottage in Colorado, located in the Rocky Mountains.

The cottage was owned by Merenkahre and Shepseheret King. Both of whom were the parents of Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah King.

Due to how wealthy the family was, the cottage was large in size, and equipped with modern furniture and other gadgets that you wouldn’t find in a regular cottage.

And that was where they were headed to now.

It was the spring break of 2004 and the King family was driving up to their cottage in Colorado.

Ahkmenrah, stared out of the car window, now having put down his DS in order to take in the surroundings. This was Ahkmenrah’s first time traveling up to the family cottage, and throughout the long car ride, he couldn’t sit still. But he calmed down with the hour, and soon enough he was groggily leaning his head against the window.

It was night, and the moon shined down. Both at the trees, and the prospects ahead.

The seven year old’s thoughts seemed to keep time with the rushing objects outside of the expensive car. He kept wondering about the cottage, and how it looked like. His family was hyping up this trip and this cottage a lot.

“You’ll love it there.” His mom would say with a wistful look in her eye, while tucking him into bed back at their apartment in New York City. “It has a pool in the backyard and it’s surrounded by wildlife.” And then she would hug him, and kiss him on the cheek.

“Yeah, its pretty cool.” His brother would say, barely casting a glance at him. “I’ve only been there once.”

But when it came to Merenkahre, he would go into the history of the place.

“Back when your mother and I were engaged, we had both planned to have a nice location built both for us, and for our future children.” He then would ruffle Ahk’s hair and continue. “I had three requirements. One: it would have to be built on a mountain, Two: it would have to have a pool, and Three: it would have to be built in such a place where we could get a perfect view of the night sky. And so it was built on a mountain in Colorado.”

Ahkmenrah smiled at the memory. He hoped that tomorrow he would be able to see what his parents were talking about. Tonight, he was just happy to be able to sleep in a comfy bed.

The minute the car parked into the driveway he grabbed his bags and practically dragged himself to the door.

When he got there he went to the living room and promptly plopped himself on the couch. He would’ve been happy just sleeping here.

However, that wasn’t going to happen.

“Okay, before you guys go to bed, I have a surprise for you.” Merenkahre said, his arm wrapped around Shepseheret’s shoulder.

Shepseheret then spoke up. “Follow us to the back.”

Behind the cottage, there was a pathway with a sign garnished with white stars that simply said ‘The Galaxy’s Ledge’. Ahkmenrah’s tired legs shuffled through the pathway as Merenkahre led his family through. A big smile on Merenkahre’s face.

Kahmunrah was the first of the two brothers to complain. “Daaad,” he whined, bringing out the a. “What’s so special about this ledge.”

Merenkahre only chuckled. “You’ll see.” He cast a knowing glance to Shepseheret and continued walking.

They were nearing the end of the pathway when Ahkmenrah spoke up. “Daddd I just want to sleep.”

Shepseheret replied this time. “It is a very beautiful sight that I do not want you to miss.”

And then they got to the end.

Ahkmenrah gasped the minute he got to The Galaxy’s Ledge, and his irritable state of mind was quickly forgotten. It was a cliff ledge, overlooking a lake surrounded by the forest that they were currently in. And in the sky above, there were millions upon millions of stars. All surrounding the crescent moon.

Merenkahre and Shepseheret smiled at Ahkmenrah’s reaction. And even Kahmunrah seemed to be impressed.

They all stood there for a while, the shimmering stars practically hypnotising them. It seemed like forever before Merenkahre spoke up again.

“Ahkmen, Kahmun, what do you think?” He asked, putting a hand on both of their shoulders.

Ahk looked up at his father, a big smile on his face. “I love it.”

Kah, however, remained silent. He moved out of his father’s hold and sat down on the floor. “I would be able to appreciate it more if I wasn’t worn out.” He laughed slightly, before continuing. “But honestly, thank you father.” And then he laid his head on the floor.

“I think thats a sign that Kahmun should be taken back to bed.” Shepseheret stated. She kneeled down on the floor and smoothed out Kahmunrah’s hair. “Come on, let's go back.”She whispered.

Kahmunrah let out a small groan and then got up. He hugged his mother and began his hike back with her to the cottage.

Ahkmenrah and Merenkahre were the only ones left. They were now sitting down next to each other, staring at the stars.

Merenkahre spoke up again “Did you know, that the light from distant stars takes so long to reach us, that we are actually seeing objects as they appeared hundreds, thousands or even millions of years ago. So, as we look up at the sky, we are really looking back in time.”

“Thats so cool!” Ahk exclaimed, an enthusiastic grin on his face.

Merenkahre pulled Ahkmenrah into a hug. “If you want, I could lend you some of my astronomy books.”

“That would be awesome, thank you dad.”

And so they both stayed like this. Ahkmenrah in Merenkahre’s arms as they both were mesmerised by the stars.

He vaguely remembered Merenkahre scooping up Ahk into his arms and being carried back into the cottage.

And soon enough, every night for the next week, Ahkmenrah would find himself sneaking back to The Galaxy’s Ledge, just to catch a glimpse of the stars.


	2. When Clubbing Goes Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've neglected you guys with this chapter but whatever it's here enjoy!
> 
> NSFW chapter.

When Larry walked in, the first thing he noticed was the powerful aroma of sweat and alcohol. This was quickly followed by the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. The obnoxiously obscene music blared out over the club. Lit up only by the dim neon lights, there were several people dancing, flirting, and _oh jesus christ get a room._

Larry, however, was more focused on the feelings of panic that seemed to settle in his gut. The almost too familiar feelings of panic.

In short, he didn’t want to be here.

In fact, he would rather stab himself with a pen then be here in this club.

Unfortunately, he had been dragged here against his will by his friends, Jedediah and Octavius.

Damn Jed and Oct.

As he weaved through the crowd, he tried not to have his senses completely overwhelmed by dancers. Horny dancers, he realized, as one of the blonde females with a blue bracelet in the crowd began to look at him and bite her lip. It was obvious that her thoughts weren't entirely pure.

Overwhelmed by horny dancers..... _great._

They were all wearing colorful glow-in-the-dark bracelets, all of which meant different things. Blue meant looking for boys, Pink meant looking for girls, Purple meant looking for both, and Green meant taken/not looking for anyone.

The whole concept of the bracelets were to help people find other people. Which meant helping people find hookups.  
Which was exactly why his friends had chosen this club.

Admittedly, it was a good idea. Larry himself had a Purple one. But that was only after Jedediah had begged him to choose it over the Green. Which was hypocritical, due to the fact that he himself had a Green one. Which matched Octavius' Green one as well.

His choice made sense, seeing how they were both madly in love with each other.

From their small smiles, to their doe-eyed looks, to the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off of eachother. It was obvious that they were. And Larry couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at their practically perfect relationship. Hell, they even owned a goddamned Cafe together.

He finally found a quiet spot. A small safe haven. And then began the questioning.

"Remind me again, why we're here." Larry asked, his eyes darting around the room in a hesitant manner.

Octavius was the first to respond. "Because you are lonely and we feel bad." He said, gesturing to both himself and Jedediah with his free hand. The other hand was preoccupied with Jed's own.

Larry felt a twinge of jealousy, and then a twinge of guilt at the twinge of jealousy. He shouldn't be jealous of their relationship, he should be supporting. Just like a good friend would normally do.

Internally sighing, he asked another question, but he already knew the answer. "Did Amy put you up to this?"

That seemed to make Jedediah visibly panic. Amy was able to raise hell whenever she wanted. She was the most respected and the most feared of their friend group.

"Um.....h-haha no." He stuttered out. Letting go of Octavius' hand and quickly going to play with his hair.

So it was Amy. He had a suspicion that it was her.

Octavius pulled Jedediah into a hug, and ran his hands through the other man's soft blonde locks. He had a completely besotted look on his face as he pressed a small kiss on Jedediah's forehead. "So what if it was Amy," He straightened up and put on a serious face, which was a sign that Larry was about to be lectured. "We are all worried about you."

He held out a hand and began to count the points that he was trying to make.

"You never turn up for movie nights anymore."

One.

"You are constantly either working or distracting yourself with netflix."

Two.

"You never talk to any of us anymore, I had to call you several times before you answered."

Three.

"Even then, you seem to never be fully into a conversation."

Four.

Four points.

Normally, he would've scoffed. He would've played it off as if he was tired, or that it wasn't important. But the fact that some of his friends had gone through this extreme effort just to make Larry feel better and to help him, albeit in a very uncomfortable manner, made him realize that maybe Octavius was right.

But then again, they did force him to go to a club, in order to have him hook up with someone.

"We all just honestly want you to have fun. And to try new things."

Try new things. That was a phrase that often came up whenever he hung out with his friends. A phrase that was normally directed towards him.

However, all he wanted to do right now was escape this personal prison.

Ignoring Jed and Oct's pleas to dance, his eyes darted around the room attempting to spot a way to get out. Which meant that he again had to weave through the crowd.

His stomach dropped at the thought, and Larry internally cursed himself.

God, why did he freak out at the littlest of things?

His heart rate increased to the point where that was the only thing that he could hear. The loud noise of the club being drowned out by his erratic heartbeat.

This time, it was a boy attempting to initiate eye-sex with him. He was relatively young, and had purple hair that matched his bracelet and contrasted with his almost ghostly pale skin. The boy winked and Larry knew that he had to get out of there. Now.

Luckily, the metaphorical gods seemed to beam down at him as he found a hidden spiral staircase in the back of the club. He didn't know where it went, but he knew that it was a way out so he took his chances and hoped it didn't lead to a drug cartel.

Larry felt the panic in his stomach disappear slightly as he climbed up the staircase, his hand tightly gripping the rusty railing.

Again, it seemed the metaphorical gods were being particularly nice to him, as the staircase led to a flat roof.

~ 

His stress seemed to melt away as he took a deep breath and took in the warm August air, opening the door. This time, the atmosphere was more freeing and didn't contain traces of alcohol in it.

But with relief, also came panic. More panic. Which was expected from someone who was on the rooftop of a building. It wasn’t even that high. Lord knows how he would react on an actually tall building.

In order to distract himself from the panic, he sat down and pulled out his phone. Already with a text message in mind. He pulled up Amy’s contact and began to text her.

 **Me**  
_ugh….you have some explaining to do_

Within seconds he received a response.

 **Amy**  
_lol is the club not working out for you?_

It was amazing as to how much snark could be contained in a single text message.

 **Me**  
_yeah no seeing how you forced me to go here_

 **Amy**  
_idk maybe you’ll find someone to hook up with ;)_

 **Me**  
_was this your plan all along?_

 **Amy**  
_maybe....lol….. just look around, im sure you’ll find somebody_

 **Me**  
_stop trying to hook me up with people_

 **Amy**  
_just a suggestion ~_

Larry shoved his phone back into his pocket and once again scanned his surroundings, ignoring the final buzz. He began to walk around the roof, and almost didn't notice the other figure that was on it.

Almost.

He stopped dead in his tracks the minute he did. From the distance, he was only able to see a man in a green shirt sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling off. But as he got closer, he was able to make out more of his features. The man had bronze skin and was thin, his figure complimented perfectly by his stylish, figure hugging clothes. And atop his head, he had dark curly hair. Larry wasn't able to make out his face, so at the moment he was only a mysterious man staring out into the sky.

Larry took note of the blue bracelet he had on.

In a leap of courage, he slowly stepped to the edge, and was now able to make out his face, which had a wistful and almost sad expression in his eyes.

He knew this because those same eyes were staring at him right now.

At the most, thirty seconds must have passed, but to Larry, it felt like an eternity. He took in his features, from his dark, curly hair to his extremely attractive face. But despite his attractive appearance, the man himself seemed tired and sad.

Eventually the young man glanced down at Larry’s purple bracelet and smiled an almost devilish smile. He then spoke up.

"It's pretty crowded tonight." He stated, more than asked.

Larry then laughed, breathlessly.

“It feels like a zoo.”

The man gave him a look of understanding, a soft smile on his lips.

“Is that why you’re here?”

“No...It’s just...ugh its a long story.”

The man nodded and turned back to face the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

It took Larry a moment to realize that he was gesturing to the sky. More importantly, the small, barely visible stars that were almost haphazardly scattered across the sky.

"Yeah."

~

Time passed and as the conversation went on, they slowly gravitated towards each other. Shoulders pressed together, they both sat on the edge of the roof, staring up at the stars. Their conversation topic morphing constantly, however they were both too engrossed to care.

Larry’s head was in his hands. “It’s just….so weird as to how small we are compared to the rest of the universe…”

The man snorted. “Anyway, here's wonderwall.”

There was a silence between the two, and it took him a while to realize that Larry did not understand his joke.

“But in all seriousness, it is weird."

They both settled back into a comfortable silence. A couple minutes passed before Larry glanced back over at him. Once again, he was staring up at the stars, and a sad expression was on his face. His eyes were glistening slightly from possible tears but something in Larry’s gut told him not to mention it.

At least, not yet.

He looked away as the man began to rub his eyes, and finally the silence was broken.

“Did you know that we are actually looking back in time?”  
“What??”

A sad smile grew on his face. “The light from the stars takes so long to travel to us, that we are actually seeing them as they were hundreds of years back then.”

Their conversation picked back up again, and this time they were discussing the stars. Well, more like he was passionately rambling on about theories and terms too complex for Larry to understand. Larry didn’t care, however. He was more focused as to how much better the other man seemed to feel already.

Eventually, the man asked the burning question that was on his mind. “So why are you here?”

There was a groan. Then Larry spoke up again.

“I don’t even know your name.”

"And I don't know yours." The man replies with. 

"It's Larry." 

“Mine's is Ahkmenrah, or Ahk. I don’t care which one you use.”

“Right, so, Ahk,” Larry says, trying out the name. It seems to roll off of his tongue smoothly. “Why are you so eager to know about me?”

Ahkmenrah shrugs, an adorable, uncaring look on his face. Larry realizes that he just called Ahkmenrah, whom he has only talked to for half an hour, adorable.

Ahkmenrah, however, is determined to find out. Nobody ever comes onto the roof, which is why Ahk was here in the first place. He often came to this club, and would often come onto this roof whenever he wanted to think.

And judging by his life so far, he had a lot to think about.

Larry takes a deep breath. "So long story short, my friends forced me to come this club and won't get off my case unless they’ve assumed that I’ve ‘Tried new things.’ Which means that I need to hook up with someone probably.”

An idea suddenly popped into Ahk’s head.

With a too familiar feeling in his gut, he spoke up. "How about I just go the extra mile and actually hook up with you?”

The phrase 'Try new things.' repeated itself several times in Larry's mind. It was almost like a prayer.

Try new things.

_Try new things._

Finally, he replied.

"Sure."

Larry supposed that maybe coming to the club wasn't that bad of an idea.

~~~

Ahkmenrah has Larry by the hand, he drags him across the roof and down the stairs, carefully maneuvering both him and Larry.

And then they finally get to the bathroom.

Ahk practically pulled Larry into the small stall and spent no time locking it behind them.

There was a brief period where they spent the time looking at each other. Already, Ahkmenrah’s eyes seemed to be overcome with lust. And Larry would bet money on the fact that he too, probably looked the same.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah.."

Ahkmenrah then tightly gripped Larry’s shirt, and clashed their lips together.

And so they spent several minutes like this. Larry pressed against the bathroom stall, running his hands up and down Ahkmenrah’s back as Ahkmenrah kissed him as if his life depended on it.

It was practically sinful.

How easily Ahk was able to kiss Larry until he was an aroused mess. How loud Ahkmenrah could make Larry moan. And how torturous it felt to Larry, to have his moans be suppressed. The way he managed to apply the perfect amount of pressure to Larry’s erection, as he grinded his hips into Larry.

The way Ahk dropped to his knees and skillfully unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. As if he had done this a million times.

Looking back on it, he probably has.

Larry's thoughts seemed to stop entirely, the minute Ahk finally got his mouth on his half-hard cock. All he could focus on was the amazing feeling of Ahk's skillful tongue teasing at the tip of his erection.

They made eye contact as Ahk’s tongue slowly glided up Larry’s erection. Larry felt a shiver go down his spine as Ahkmenrah swirled his tongue around the tip before finally wrapping his red, swollen lips around Larry’s cock.

Larry’s mouth has fallen slightly, staring down at Ahkmenrah dazedly. Ahkmenrah begins to suck on his tip.

Ahk then takes Larry’s entire length into his mouth.

At this point, Larry is positive that he has done this before.

Through hooded eyes, Ahkmenrah gives him a look that only manages to make Larry even more turned on.

Ahk continued to bob his head up and down, his hand rubbing onto the base of Larry’s cock as he did. He hummed softly from time to time, the sound of his voice trapped into his mouth, vibrating around Larry’s shaft. As his lower body became hotter and hotter with Ahk’s lips around his dick, Larry felt the pressure in his stomach build up quickly

Larry moans and climaxes into Ahkmenrah’s mouth, and Ahk is quick to swallow it all.

The harsh bathroom lights fade in and out of focus as Larry’s head is tilted back in an intense combination of pleasure and shock. Ahk stands up, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. All the while looking directly into Larry’s eyes. His pupils were blown out, which made Larry realize that Ahkmenrah had still not been brought to orgasm.

Larry, obviously, decided to repay him.

This time, it was Ahkmenrah that was pressed up against the bathroom stall, being roughly kissed by Larry. He began to move away from Ahk's lips and then began to focus more on his jawline. Sucking and nipping and kissing it enough to the make younger man gasp softly. In a bold move, he moved even lower, and was now pressing bruising kisses on Ahkmenrah's neck.

While he practically attacked the younger man's neck, Larry snaked a hand down to palm at Ahkmenrah's cock, which was straining against his jeans.

He unzips his jeans and takes Ahkmenrah’s hardened cock into his hand, rubbing his thumb against the head, precome making the slide of his hand a bit smoother. Ahk moans softly at the contact. He feels his heart beat a little faster in his chest, head falling against Larry’s shoulder while he lets himself be pleasured.

He kisses the other man, and Larry’s hand speeds up. Moving up and down, twisting his wrist and squeezing.

Within seconds, Ahkmenrah cries out loudly against Larry’s mouth, as Larry’s final flick of the wrist brings the younger man to orgasm.

~~~

After cleaning themselves up, they were now both standing at the front of the club. A thick silence between them now having filled the air.

In the distance, you could hear police sirens and cars.

Eventually, Ahkmenrah spoke up again. But that was only after they had exchanged numbers.

"I feel like such a high schooler for saying this but, you're cool and I hope to talk to you again." He said, as he wrote down his number with pen on a spare napkin.

It was weird as to how much composure and dignity he could still have after shamelessly sucking a dick in a bathroom.

And with that, he smiled at Larry and left.

Another 30 minutes had passed before his friends came out of the club again, both were looking tipsy and freshly kissed. They wasted no time in getting a cab, and promptly hopping in.

Jedediah and Octavius spent the entirety of the ride chattering excitedly. Larry, however, remained completely silent. He stared down at the phone, and at the napkin with Ahk's phone number, before finally unlocking his phone to put the number in.

Larry had forgotten about the final text from Amy.

 **Amy**  
_try new things_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting goofed up a bit but its fixed now.


	3. The Great Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real life caught up with me. Yeah. Also writing porn is hard. But still, enjoy!

Ahk was invading Larry’s thoughts.

Ever since that night, Larry couldn’t get his mind off of him.

Which was a problem, seeing how his work was beginning to bite him in the ass.

He made and sold infomercial trash. Or at least that's what he would say to anybody who asked about his work. And right now, he had to create a new product. One that would blow his last product out of the water.

 _“Oh but what would ever top the unloseable key ring”_ Larry would sarcastically muse to himself, sitting in his small office as he stared at the blank word document on his laptop. And as he forced himself to come up with something, anything, his mind would start to wander. He would often end up thinking of Ahkmenrah.

With his beautiful face yet sad eyes. And a personality so captivating, all he wanted to do was talk to him.

Larry would often spend time debating on whether he should text Ahkmenrah back. If it was even worth it. His eyes locked on Ahkmenrah's name in his contact list. Occasionally he would begin to type out a message, but he would immediately erase it.

What would he say?

What could he say?

How would Ahkmenrah respond?

As these questions swirled around his mind, he would force himself to get back to work in order to ignore all thoughts.

However, he eventually did text him.

~

Larry couldn't sleep. Checking the clock, he laid back on his bed, eyes wide open with racing thoughts. It was almost 12:00 AM. Again, that panicky feeling was rushing through him.

He felt dumb. There wasn't even a due date for the idea and yet he still got stressed.

Kicking off the covers, he went to the desk that was in the living room of his tiny apartment. Deciding that if he should at least make something out of his inability to sleep.

But after getting out a sheet of blank paper and finally getting a hold of a pen, his mind went blank. And then Ahk clouded his mind again.

At this point he knew that he had to do something. He had to text him back.

Pulling out his phone, he felt his heart beat increase as he typed out and sent his message.

 **Me**  
_hey...it's Larry from the club?_

A couple of seconds later, he got a text back.

 **Ahk**  
_hey!! you texted me back_

 **Me**  
_yep_

 **Ahk**  
_do you want me to call?_

 **Me**  
_sure_

Larry's phone vibrated and lit up with Ahk's contact name. He answered almost immediately.

He could hear wind in the background as Ahkmenrah spoke. "Hey! Why did you text me?" He said, with a smoothness in his voice that Larry was envious of.

_“Are you outside?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_"Oh..."_

Silence.

_"So why did you text me?"_

_"Oh! Right....I can't sleep."_

_"Why?"_

_"....Work mainly."_

A small chuckle could be heard on the other end. _"Do you want me to come over?"_

Larry didn't know what he was thinking. _"Sure."_

~

It’s been happening more and more. Ahkmenrah’s late night walks through New York. It was his way of escaping the current mess that was his life.

The young and attractive son to a very rich family. For most people that would be awesome. But he too had demons.

Demons that he didn’t want to dwell on. Right now, all he wants to do is walk.

And so he does.

He creeps through the long hallway of his house, sparing glances at the closed doors of both his mother’s and his brother’s room. Lord knows what Kahmunrah is doing, but he bets money on the fact that his mother is sleeping.

She’s always sleeping.

Unfortunately, that’s how his family has been since the death of his father. His brother doing unknown things, his mother in a depressed slump, and now him sneaking around.

He writes out a note, making up some bullshit excuse about how ‘Tilly just broke up with her boyfriend and currently needs him’. He’s probably going to crash at her house later on anyway. Slipping out of the door of the expensive penthouse, he’s home free.

The streetlamps and sleeping houses are his only companions as he walks, reflecting. He’s about to make a turn into the general direction of Tilly’s house, when his phone vibrates.

 **Unknown Number**  
_hey...it's Larry from the club?_

He smiles, remembering the man on the roof that was able to put up with his astronomical bullshit.

 **Me**  
_hey!! you texted me back_

He changes the contact name to Larry.

 **Larry**  
_yep_

Deciding that maybe he could instead spend the night at his place, he asks him.

 **Me**  
_do you want me to call?_

 **Larry**  
_sure_

Pressing the call icon on Larry's contact, he already knows what to say.

And while maybe spending the night with a man that you’ve only met one other time seems like a bad idea, he honestly doesn’t care. Which is how he has been going through life for the past six months. Making bad decisions just because he can, and not caring. At all.

It’s better not to care. Less of a chance that he'll get hurt again.

~

Ahkmenrah sticks out awkwardly in Larry's apartment. His obviously expensive clothing contrasting against Larry's middle-class style furniture. With each second that passes Larry regrets ever texting him.

"Cozy...." Ahk says, obviously unsure on whether to make himself comfortable or not.

"Sorry about the short notice. I just....couldn't sleep." Larry feels like an eight year old. "Make yourself comfortable." He says, sitting down on the couch.

Ahk shrugs off his apology as he sits down next to him. "It helps with my cover story anyway."

"And what's that?"

"I told my mother that I was at my friend's house spending the night."

Oh. Well that suggested a lot of things.

"Which friend?" Larry said, mentally slapping himself. This is what happens whenever he tries to make conversation.

"Well...you don't know her." At this point, Ahk is almost on Larry's lap. "But if we continue this little thing you might get to meet her.

Ahk is in Larry's lap, and Larry has decided that he is a gigantic sex minx. He looks into Ahkmenrah's eyes, his breath taken away by the light-green color. Despite the sadness, they were beautiful, and all Larry wants to do is to get lost in them.

He was always a hopeless romantic. And he got a feeling that this "little thing" wouldn't be the best idea.

Larry pushed that feeling aside.

Ahkmenrah then closes the gap in between them and forcefully grinds his hips into Larry's.

All Larry can do is close his eyes in bliss and kiss back. Enjoying the warm, horny man that was on his lap. He opens his mouth, granting Ahk access, to which Ahkmenrah gratefully accepts. He begins grinding his hips again, except this time it elicits a physical reaction from Larry.

Larry pulled away, both confused and aroused.

"Is this not what you want?" Ahkmenrah asked, running a hand through his hair and looking down on the ground.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I want." Larry was beginning to ramble. "I don't know why I texted you or even why I accepted your offer for you to come over. I guess it's just that I can't sleep? I don't know.."

"I can think of a couple of ways to put you to sleep." He suggested, one of his eyebrows cocking up playfully.

His mouth went dry at the suggestion, and already his cock twitched in anticipation of what they would probably end up doing tonight. "Sure, okay." He managed to spit out, taking Ahkmenrah by the hand and leading him to his bedroom.

~~~

And soon enough, their hands were on each other as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues tangling together as Ahkmenrah pressed his knee into Larry's semi-erection, applying enough pressure to make the other man moan in his mouth.

Ahk pushes Larry onto the bed and straddles him. And all Larry can do is lay back and watch with his mouth slightly agape as Ahkmenrah unbuttons his shirt, revealing the smooth caramel colored skin that was previously hidden beneath. The room temperature seems to rise as Ahk begins rolling his hips into Larry's own

"Off. Now." Ahk murmured, gesturing to Larry's pyjamas. Larry obliges, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side. His hands then go to unzip Ahk's own pants, to which Ahk takes the hint and gets up in order to get out of them. He returns back to Larry's lap, eagerly kissing him. Their hips both grinding together in an uneven pace, the room filling up with pants and moans.

"I want you inside of me." Ahk purrs against Larry's lips. Larry can't help but wonder about how many other people he's said that to.

Pushing Larry back, he positions himself so that his head is hovering over Larry's erection. Agonizingly, he pulls down Larry’s boxers and takes the tip of his cock in his mouth. He sucks softly, his cheeks hollowing slightly as his head bobs up and down.

Larry moans and tangles his hands into Ahk’s curly hair. To which Ahkmenrah takes as a sign to take Larry deeper into his mouth.

"Wait no I’m gonna come if you don’t stop." Larry blurts out. Pulling his cock out of his mouth with an obscene 'pop’, Ahkmenrah lays back.

Larry scoots over to his bedside drawer and fumbles through the drawers, looking for both a condom and some lube.

He manages to find a bottle of lube, but his heart sinks the minute he can’t find a condom.

“Shit?!? I don’t think I have any condoms??”

All Ahkmenrah can do is laugh. But his laugh seems more cynical and hollow. “Wow. How do you not have any?”

“I didn’t think that I was gonna get laid tonight.”

Ahkmenrah is quick to stand up and start getting dressed, groaning at the thought of having to wait. He just wants to be fucked, damnit.

He stands, fully dressed, in front of a confused Larry. “Well?? What are you waiting for?”

~~~

Soon enough, Ahkmenrah and Larry are standing outside. Ahkmenrah’s hair sticking up in several directions and Larry’s lips still red from being kissed. However it’s about 1:00 AM therefore they both don’t care.

Surprisingly enough, finding a store that was open 24 hours a day was easy. There was a 24 hour pharmacy near Larry’s apartment.

As they both made their way to the pharmacy, Larry spoke up.

“Well… this is pretty unfortunate.” He says, attempting to lighten the mood.

Ahk chuckles. “Yes, it is.” He looks around the street and takes a deep breath, a content smile on his face. “You know, I’ve always loved the night.”

“Isn’t it a little scary though?”

He shrugs. “Not for me. I guess it’s been ingrained in me because of my father.”

“Oh really? How?”

“He was the one that got me into astronomy.”

Larry finds himself smiling at the man’s obsession with the subject. “That’s cool.”

Soon enough, they were both walking into the pharmacy, the bright lights practically blinding both of them. Ahkmenrah almost immediately began to rush up and down the aisles, looking for condoms. Larry, however, stood still at the entrance of the store, not wanting to be there.

He makes eye contact with the cashier, a short man with a name tag that said ‘Napoleon’, and quickly looks away. The cashier raises his eyebrows and snorts but doesn’t say anything.

Finally, Ahkmenrah is back with condoms. Larry sighs with relief.

Napoleon speaks with a thick french accent as he rings them both up. “That’ll be $6 dollars.” He says, punching in the numbers. “Cash or credit?”

Larry begins to pull out his wallet, but to his surprise, is stopped by Ahkmenrah. The younger man pulls out a crisp 20 dollar bill and hands it to the cashier.

Larry pockets the box of condoms and dashes out of pharmacy, Ahkmenrah following him.

~

The minute they get back home, Ahkmenrah is on him. Pulling Larry close and kissing him roughly.

"Shit Ahk, at least wait until we get to my room." Larry manages to say between kisses.

With a smirk, Ahkmenrah pulls Larry to the bedroom.

~~~

Face to face, Ahkmenrah is naked and now laid back on Larry's bed. His upper body supported by some carefully placed pillows (thanks to Larry).

He reaches over to the bedside table, and gets the bottle of lube and the new box of condoms. Larry pulls out a condom and rolls it over his cock.

“You don’t really have to bother with stretching me out.” Ahkmenrah admits, wrapping his legs around Larry’s waist.

Larry only raises an eyebrow.

Ahkmenrah chuckles. “Larry do you really think that this is my first time this week being fucked?”

“Fair point,” Larry says, positioning himself closer to Ahk. He grabs the bottle of lube and applies a generous amount to his cock.

Ahk moans loudly as Larry begins to enter him at an agonizingly slow pace.

The feeling of Ahkmenrah's slick, heat is enough to almost bring Larry to the edge. A couple of seconds pass by, before Ahk nods, signaling him to begin moving.

His hips rocked rhythmically, watching his cock slide in and out of Ahk. And god, judging by the way he has to constantly restrain himself from climaxing too early, it's obvious that he hasn't done this in a while.

“Fuck...harder.” Ahkmenrah commands. And Larry obliges, pressing a kiss on Ahkmenrah’s lips while quickening his pace.

Ahk gasps loudly the minute Larry hits his prostate. “There..” He says, his head thrown back in ecstasy. He digs his nails into Larry's forearms and wraps his legs even tighter around Larry.

To Larry, it is a sight to behold. Ahk laid out against the bed, his mouth agape and his eyes clenched shut in pleasure as Larry fucks him.

"I'm close." Ahk says, and Larry goes to kiss Ahkmenrah deeply on the lips, snaking a hand in between them to stroke Ahkmenrah’s hardened cock.

It’s Ahk that comes first, followed shortly by Larry (who had been holding out).

They both lay there, waves of pleasure rippling in them both. Larry quietly pulls out and takes off his condom, tossing it in the general direction of the trash bin. He then goes to the bathroom to get two washcloths for them both. But when he comes back, Ahkmenrah is already nuzzled in his bed.

Larry glanced over at the clock as he gets into bed.

2:00 AM.

He silently thanked the fact that tomorrow was Saturday, as buried himself deeper into his pillows. His back turned away from Ahk, who was also knocked out.

And strangely enough, he fell asleep almost instantly


	4. Putting The "Friends" In "Friends With Benefits"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It's a little short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

The morning sunlight was slowly creeping in through the curtains when Larry first woke up. The clock on his bedside table foretold that it was around 6:00 AM. He glanced around the dimly lit room taking note of the clothes scattered around the room. It took him a second to register the other man sleeping in his bed.

_Oh right, Ahk was here._

Exhausted from the events of last night, he laid his head back against the pillow, not daring to look at him.

Guilt coursed through his veins as he stared up at the ceiling.

Did he really just do that? Why did he think that hooking up with someone who was practically a stranger a good idea??

He glanced back over to the sleeping figure, and felt another twang of guilt.

Eventually, Larry fell back asleep to his racing thoughts.

~

The second time that Larry woke up, it was 9:00 AM, and he was spooning Ahk. Somehow, while he was sleeping, his body had been positioned so that he was cuddled up to him. Their legs in a tangled mess as they both slept soundly.  
Honestly, they were just weird fuck buddies. Or friends with benefits. But then again they weren't really friends. He supposed that maybe, he could befriend Ahk. Put the “friend” in “friends with benefits”. Yeah, to Larry’s groggy mind, it seemed like a good idea.

Not saying a word, he simply just pulled Ahk closer to him and let sleep overcome him.

~

The third time that Larry woke up, Ahk was gone.

_Shit._

Already missing his warmth, Larry bolts up out of bed and gets dressed quickly, rushing with each article of clothing. He knows that he looks like a mess but honestly, he too hurt to care.

What did he expect, sleeping with someone who he had just met. Why did he think that Ahkmenrah would still be there when he woke up.

He gets to his bedroom door and hears the faint sound of a faucet. Sighing in relief, he goes to the door of his bathroom, and knocks.

“Ahk?” He questions, although who else could it be.

“Yeah?” Ahkmenrah responds, his voice echoing against the tiles.

He lets out a final sigh of relief. “Oh okay I thought that you had left.”

Larry hears a small laugh on the other side, which makes him smile. “Nah, I wouldn’t do that. Surprisingly.” Ahkmenrah adds as an afterthought.

Ahkmenrah then walks out of the bathroom, looking cleaner and more put together than Larry. He awkwardly nods at Larry and begins to make his way towards the door.

“I should go." Ahkmenrah says.

"Wait," Larry puts a hand on Ahk's arm. "do you want breakfast?"

~

Conveniently located right across the street from Larry’s apartment, Cool Beans Joint was the Cafe that Jed and Oct owned together.

Upon walking in, they were immediately greeted by a thick southern accent that belonged to Jedediah.

“Gigantor!!” He greeted with a wave and a smile. Ahkmenrah looked puzzled by the nickname.

Larry smiled back. Making his way to the counter. “Hey Jed. Is Octavius awake?”

Jed takes a moment to process what Larry just said. “It’s 11:30.”

Larry chuckles. “So I’m assuming that he’s awake.”

Oct comes in from the kitchen. “I heard my name what’s going on?” He stops and turns to look at Ahkmenrah, who is both amused and confused by the exchange between Jedediah and Larry ”And who’s this?”

Larry puts a hand on Ahk's shoulder, to which Oct raises his eyebrows at. "Jed, Oct, this is Ahkmenrah." He gestures to Ahkmenrah and then points at the others. "Ahk, this is Jedediah and Octavius."

Ahk shakes hands with Jed and Oct, and is then led to the counter by Larry, his hand still on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder.

Ahkmenrah takes this as an opportunity to examine his surroundings. The place is filled with pieces of urban yet comfy furniture, and the walls are decorated with modern art.

In the front, there is a counter, where Larry, Jed, and Oct were talking. Right next to the counter there is a glass case full of pastries that make Ahkmenrah’s stomach growl.

He only now realizes that he hasn’t eaten breakfast.

His attention goes back to the conversation, which has now moved to a new topic.

“So how’s Nicky? He’s not here with you today.” Jedediah points out.

Larry smiles at the thought of the aforementioned Nicky. “He’s fine, right now it’s not my turn.”

Jedediah nodded and smiled. “Ah.”

“Who’s Nicky?” Ahkmenrah butts in, even more confused.

Larry looks at the menu. “My son.”

The rest of the conversation goes smoothly. With Ahk happily listening in on them discuss the upcoming 2 year anniversary of Jed and Oct.

“God, I remember when you guys first met in college. You hated each other.” Larry recalls fondly, Jed and Oct both laughing at the memory.

It was a good thing that the cafe was empty, because now Larry was launching into full on story mode.

“There was even this one time,” He said in between wheezes, “you guys almost had a fist fight over notes.”

Octavius goes to get something, still laughing, and both Larry and Ahk take it as a sign to order something.

After Ahkmenrah ordering the most sugary drink possible and Larry ordering his black, they both go to sit down at the couch by the window.

Ahk made a disgusted face. “How do you drink that?”

Larry smirked. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“Okay well keep that acquired taste approximately 100 miles away from me.”

Jed and Oct were now preoccupied with the other customer that has come in. Leaving them both in silence.

"I realize, I don't even know how old you are." Larry says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nineteen." Ahkmenrah says nonchalantly.

Larry choked on his coffee. And Ahk just watched.

"If it's any consolation, I turn twenty in a month. Are you okay?”

Larry struggled to form words. He felt even more guilt. “Shit. Yeah I’m fine.”

Ahk just looked at him.

“It’s just...Nineteen?? Shouldn’t you be in college or hanging out with friends or,” he lowered his voice into a whisper “ _not fucking recently divorced Thirty Five year olds with children_ ”

Ahkmenrah shrugged. “Why are you so concerned?”  
But before Larry could answer the question, Jedediah and Octavius came back. The now content customer drinking coffee in the background.

“So you’re coming to movie night right?” Asked Octavius.

“Yeah of course. I’ll even host it.”

Octavius raised his eyebrows at Larry’s sudden change of demeanor but didn’t say anything.

Larry then turns to Ahk, who was again puzzled. “We meet up every other Fridays and watch some movies. Do you want to come?”

Octavius looks at Jedediah, a knowing look in his eyes.

Ahkmenrah smiled. “Sure.”


	5. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I've neglected you guys. But hey there's actually porn in this one hurrah. Also the next chapter is partially written, however I also have the big bang to worry about so honestly I don't know when the next one will be posted.

It was a tradition. One that had existed since college.

Every other Friday, they would meet up, get some snacks, and watch some movies together.

To Larry, it was a comforting, familiar setting to be around. All of his close friends, together, watching movies and eating junk food. It was infinitely better than clubbing.

Ahkmenrah stood at Larry’s door, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he knocked.

To Ahk, however, it was the opposite. He didn’t know any of the people, and with clubbing he at least had some experience (well, clubbing and hookups). At least he liked junk food and movies.

Larry opens the door and greets Ahkmenrah with a smile.

Ahk wasn’t sure whether to shake his hand or hug him. So he just curtly nods at Larry and plops himself on the couch, automatically making himself at home.

“Hello to you too.” Larry said.

They had met up once before movie night during the week. And it was basically just a quick sex session before Larry went to go pick up Nicky. There was no conversation, no emotions, just sex.

Which was something that Ahkmenrah was used to, and that he expected.

He looks up at Larry, confusion on the older man’s face. Flashing him a reassuring smile, he pulls out his phone and waits for the other guests to arrive.

The first one to come in is a big, slightly scary asian man that went by Atilla. He pulled Larry into a bone-crushing hug and afterwards he went to go sit down and devour the doritos, completely ignoring Ahk.

Next came Jedediah and Octavius, both having closed Cool Beans Joint and having broughten several other bags of chips.

Oct leaves Jed and goes to sit down next to Ahkmenrah. And to Ahkmenrah’s luck, they start talking.

“So who’s idea was it to name the cafe ‘Cool Beans Joint.’” He asks, the conversation subject jumping from the weather (how original) to the cafe.

"It was Jed's idea."

"Oh? real-"

Ahkmenrah was suddenly interrupted by a car. Outside you could hear the screeching of car tires and the blaring of Beyoncé.

Larry nodded. "Amelia's here."

Minutes passed, the door slams open, and in comes the girl who presumably was Amelia followed by a calm brunette. To say that she seemed used to this would be an understatement, she was obviously used to this and didn’t even blink as probably-Amelia loudly declared that she was here.

The brunette hugged each of her friends, and when she finally got to Ahkmenrah she introduced herself as Rebecca.

Ahkmenrah only smiled warmly.

When Amelia came over, she was already with her own bowl of chips. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.” She stuck out her hand, “Amelia Earhart.”

Ahkmenrah shook it. “Ahkmenrah King.”

Amelia took the seat that was left to Ahk. “So, how did you meet Larry Daley?”

Shit how would he respond?

Luckily before he even could think of a bullshit response, he gets interrupted by Jedediah.

“Hey Larry.” Jed called out.

“What?”

“Small ice cube”

Everybody laughs.

“Oh fuck off Jed.”

Amelia soon forgot about her question. “It’s not as bad as straight heterosexuals.”

“Straight heterosexuals??” Ahkmenrah asks the group of friends, which seem to send them into another giggle fit.

In between snorts, however, Rebecca explains. “Basically we’re making fun of all of the times we’ve fucked up verbally.”

“Oh.” Ahkmenrah snorts. “One time I said bodged a dullet instead of dodged a bullet.”

“Oh my god..”

All of Larry’s friends began to make their way to the couch and nearby chairs as Ahkmenrah stared at the dvd of ‘The Lion King’. Surprisingly, Larry sat down next to him.

“Just a warning, my friends get really into movies.” Larry whispers in Ahkmenrah’s ear.

He was right.

As the movie began, they all began to sing along loudly. To which Ahkmenrah only stared. He wasn’t able to form any sarcastic comments, and basically just watched as they geeked out to Disney.

Ahkmenrah liked them already.

Halfway along the point where Scar betrays Mufasa, Larry subconsciously tangled his hand in Ahk’s hair. Absentmindedly stroking the soft curls. Ahkmenrah’s attention immediately shifted from the movie to the hand now in his hair.

He didn’t say anything, however. Ahkmenrah was relishing in his touch. In fact, he wished that Larry would do it harder, perhaps pulling his hair.

During ‘Hakuna Matata’ Larry soon became aware that he was stroking Ahkmenrah’s hair in front of his friends. And although they were all singing along and not paying attention, Larry still removed his hand. Ahkmenrah softly whined in response and grabbed Larry’s hand, guiding it back to his hair with a small mischievous smile on his face.

Leaning over, Larry whispered in Ahk’s ear. “So..you like that?”

Ahkmenrah nodded.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Larry played with Ahkmenrah’s hair. Only removing it when the lights came back on and he had to retrieve the other two movies that he had brought.

The movie list went from The Lion King, to Beauty and the Beast, and finally ending with Aladdin.

During Beauty and the Beast, Larry began to be more forceful. Occasionally pulling on the brown locks just to get a reaction out of him. Ahk was leaning into the touch, and at one point Larry swears that he hears Ahk moan, but the music was too loud to confirm if he did or not.

Once again, the lights go on, and he removes his hand so he can pop in Aladdin. And once again, Larry’s friends are singing along loudly. So Larry massages Ahk’s scalp once more.

“Ah….fuck.” These words slip out of Ahk’s mouth the minute Larry tugs particularly hard. And there’s a pair of eyes looking at them. A pair of eyes that belong to Atilla. Ahkmenrah is now aware as to how he looks, mouth parted and eyes hooded with Larry’s hand in his hair, so he moves away and tries to concentrate on the movie.

Eventually, it ends. And it’s 12:00.

“Well, we’re all far too tired for any driving.” Amelia says, looking at the tired group of friends. “With the exception of Jed and Oct.” She moved towards the sleeping pair and shakes them.

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!!”

“Amelia fuck off.” Jed groans,.

“Don’t you want to go home?” She asks.

“We’re too tired to do anything.” Octavius replies.

“Okay...you’ll be sleeping on the floor?”

“Fine with us.”

“So me and Rebecca will take Nicky’s bed-”

“Don’t have sex in it please.”

“Shush, Larry, and you will share your bed with Ahk? While Atilla takes the couch.”

They all grunt in agreement.

“Great. So. Goodnight!”

~

Larry is half asleep when he hears the rustling of sheets. He turns to see Ahkmenrah, sitting up and staring out of the window that was near the bed. There is a look of sadness and longing on his face, and Larry wants to say something, but can’t. Eventually, Ahkmenrah speaks up.

“I realize...I don’t know a lot about you.”

Well...Larry didn’t expect that. He had expected some astronomy term or maybe an offer to have sex.

“I don’t really know a lot about you either.” Larry replies, and then he laughs. “I’m not that interesting though.”

Ahkmenrah turns to look at Larry, a small mischievous smile on his face. “Try.”

Larry is now sitting up, and they both are looking out the window. “Well, for starters I sell infomercial crap.”

Ahk snorts. “No way.”

“It’s true, right now I have to create a new product.” He shakes his head. “No luck. How about you?”

“I graduated High School last year and I’ve been unemployed since.” Ahk starts. “I mean, my family is rich but even then…”

“No college education?”

“None so far.” Ahkmenrah shrugs, before going to point out something in the sky. “Jupiter.” He simply says.

“So what’s with your obsession with astronomy?”

“Like I said, my dad got me into it. It was one of the few things that we could connect on, honestly.”

“So where’s he now?”

“Dead. Car accidents can be a bitch.” Ahk says, and the nonchalance in his words scare Larry.

“Um, well.” Larry awkwardly goes to touch Ahk’s shoulder, which he shrugs off.

“Please don’t try to comfort me.”

“Okay..”

The silence that fills the room is tense and awkward. Larry’s stomach would always churn whenever these types of silences happened in conversation.

Lucky for him, Ahkmenrah breaks the silence. “Tell me about your family.”

Several emotions flash across Larry’s face. “Well, I’ve been divorced for 6 months now.”

“And how do you feel.”

Larry smirks. “Okay Mr.-shit I don’t even know your last name.”

This makes Ahkmenrah laugh, and Larry’s heart warms at the sound.

“It’s King.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“To get back on your question, I feel slightly empty. I mean divorce is a big change and all and not seeing Nicky as much is a bit of a bummer, but what can you do?”

Ahk says nothing and Larry panics.

“Sorry I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear the ramblings of a boring recently divorced thirty-five-year-old.”

Ahk scooted closer. “You aren’t boring.”

Larry snorted. “Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

The atmosphere soon changed from light to emotional as Larry turned and was met with Ahkmenrah’s face. He only knew what would happen next. Ahk slowly closed the gap in between them and kissed him.

This was a different kind of kiss, it was comforting and light yet addicting. Larry ran his hands through Ahk’s hair, and Ahkmenrah sighed contently into both the kiss and the touch.

As Ahkmenrah deepened the kiss, Larry decided that he could be kissed like this forever. With a gentleness that Larry had never seen before. Unfortunately, the sound of sheets rustling from the floor pulled them apart.

They soon became increasingly aware of the two sleeping men on the floor, and decided to get up.

Not wanting to take another trip to the pharmacy, Larry had planned accordingly. He knew that his relationship with Ahkmenrah would progress and that sex would happen, so therefore he stuffed his bedside drawers with lube and condoms.

Rustling quietly through his drawers, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and followed Ahkmenrah outside of the room.

Both didn’t know where to go and both didn’t care, just as long as it was a private and vaguely horizontal surface.

So obviously, the empty bathtub made sense

~~~

“You know, I’m starting to regret this decision slightly.” Larry whispered, as he climbed in and laid back. And while Larry wasn’t a very sexually adventurous guy, even he knew that the bathtub would be an awkward place.

Ahk was soon straddling him. “It’ll be fun.” He says as he slowly grinds their hips together.

Larry was only semi aroused, the other part of him was concerned about the time and place that they were both currently in.

Ahkmenrah was determined to change that.

He leaned down and captured Larry’s lips in a rough kiss.

“So...about earlier?” Larry whispers while Ahkmenrah mouths the column of his mouth.

“The conversation or the hair pulling?”

“Hair pulling.”

Ahkmenrah stops to look at him. “Mmph, well. I’d say it’s pretty obvious to as to what I want.”

“...And what is that?”

Ahkmenrah sits up and Larry follows. “I want you to be rough with me.” And Larry kisses him, obliging to his request.

“Can I leave hickies?”

There is a pause. Admittedly, Ahkmenrah normally did one night stands. And to avoid having his mother find out, he often made sure that the men that he slept with didn’t mark him. But this time, it was different. He wanted to be marked by Larry.

“Yeah.” He says, almost breathlessly. And they’re kissing again.

Shirts come off, to which Larry begins to kiss along the side of Ahkmenrah’s neck. He tangles a hand in Ahk’s hair and his kisses become rougher, until he’s leaving hickies all over the younger man’s neck. Running a tongue over the forming bruises, he drags his nails down Ahk’s back with his left hand and pulls on his hair with his right hand.

Ahk’s head falls back, and he finds himself reveling in the pain, the kisses, and the throbbing ache that’s amassing in between his legs. In an attempt to relieve himself of the pressure, him grinds his own erection into Larry’s. Both moan almost immediately.

Larry’s hands trail down, until they are unzipping Ahk’s jeans. Ahk’s pupils are blown out with arousal, eyes shutting as Larry languidly strokes Ahkmenrah.

He starts out slow, his hand working up and down as he focuses more on Ahkmenrah’s hair. A command from Ahkmenrah, however, tells him to move his hand faster. This is a quickie in an empty bathtub, Larry will have time to be more thorough later. Right now, he just wants to get off.

Ahkmenrah’s gasps get louder, which results in his mouth getting covered by Larry’s hand. Eyes shut, he’s on the verge of orgasm. Just a couple more strokes and maybe some more hair pulling and he’ll be done.  
His comes the minute the door opens, revealing a half-asleep Atilla. To Ahkmenrah, it’s quite possibly the most horrifying moment of his life. Because he’s not allowed to relish in the waves of pleasure that run through him, and because the timing was so mortifyingly perfect. Everybody in the room freezes, and Atilla just groans and leaves.

“I’m peeing in the sink.” Atilla grumbles through the closed door.

And Larry has the audacity to call out, “Just be sure to clean it up!”

After that they both just stare at eachother. Both hard and not knowing what to say.

“Larry let go of my dick.” Ahkmenrah says, piercing through the veil of awkward silence.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Lie back.” He commands, and Larry does just so.

Straddling Larry, he unzips Larry’s own jeans. “I can’t believe I never repaid you.” And just like that, he’s stroking Larry.

“Well Atilla did walk in.” There’s a pause as Ahkmenrah runs his thumb over the head of Larry’s cock. “I feel bad for him honestly.”

Confusion is on Ahk’s face, as his strokes becoming quicker. “Why?”

“He’s-” Ahkmenrah cups his balls while jerking him off and he pauses to let out an involuntary moan. “He’s ace.”

“Oh. Is there anyone in this friend group that is straight??”

“Surprisingly, no.”

Ahkmenrah only hums and licks a stripe over the slit before taking in the head. His head bobs slightly and Larry lets out a moan. Upon hearing the moan Ahkmenrah stops and looks at him, an expectant look in his eyes.

"Oh shit did you want me to-" He gestured to Ahkmenrah's hair. 

Ahk nodded.

~~~

The rest of the event is a blur. He remembers pleasure, mainly, but also the anxiety from potentially being caught by his friends. As they made their way back to the bed, Larry swore that Ahkmenrah was avoiding eye-contact. 

"Did I go too far?" He whispered, just as they enter the room. 

Ahkmenrah absentmindedly rubbed his neck. "No....these are gonna be hard to hide though." 

Larry nodded. 

"But it's not like I didn't want it."

The way Ahkmenrah spoke those lines, Larry couldn't describe. It was a weird mixture of seduction and sadness. 

“These late night quickies are really taking a toll on my sleep schedule.” Larry whispered as he gets into bed,

Ahkmenrah hummed in agreement and turned to his side, his back away from Larry.

It's surprising and entirely unexpected, but soon enough, Larry is spooning him.  


	6. When Clubbing Goes Wrong

Staring up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling, Ahkmenrah felt lonely. It had been a week since he had last seen Larry, and he found himself strangely missing him. Turning over, he glanced at his clock.

11:24 PM. The time where he was arguably the most awake. His schedule was fucked and had been fucked for a while.

He knew that his mother was asleep, and that Kah wasn’t a huge problem. So he made his choice.

Ahkmenrah was going to get completely shitfaced tonight.

He was going to sneak out, get drunk, and suck a dick probably.

Ten minutes later he’s dressed and ready to go. Slowly opening his bedroom door, he treads quietly through the spacious apartment. The one that he’s lived in all of his life, surprisingly.

A few more steps and he’s free. A few more steps and he can get fucked up again.

The front door opens, and in comes Kahmunrah, slightly wobbling. The minute he sees Ahkmenrah, he attempts to compose himself by leaning on the kitchen counter. He wasn’t expecting to see his own brother attempting to sneak out.

Face to face they stared.

“Kah.” Ahkmenrah says, in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

“Ahk.” Kahmunrah replies. “Where are you going?”

Ahkmenrah scoffs. “None of your business.”

“Ahkmenrah quit acting like a child.”

Stepping closer, Ahkmenrah persists. “Answer me this, where were you?”

Silence.

“Right, so we’re both hiding secrets from our mother.” He begins to walk to the door, avoiding eye contact with his brother. As he opens the door he makes a proposition. “Can we both agree to forget that this encounter ever happened?”

He’s halfway out of the door but stops to take one more look at Kahmunrah. His brother is a mess, he’s a mess, the entire family is a gigantic mess. He misses his father.

“Things were a lot simpler two years ago.” Kahmunrah whispers. And he hears a small chuckle come from his brother.

Ahkmenrah slowly closes the door. “Father was alive two years ago.”

Kahmunrah hums. “Do you miss him too?”

“Yes..”

And like that, Ahkmenrah is gone.

~

The thing was, Larry was strangely missing Ahkmenrah too. Not only his body but also the small opportunities that he had to talk to him. To really talk to him. No bullshit, no sex, just those late night conversations.

However, once again he’s stuck forcing himself to come up with something, anything for his company.

The only word on his opened word document is ‘flashlight’. Which was in all caps and bolded, so that somehow Larry wouldn't forget that his next invention had to be a flashlight. Looking back on it, he doesn't know why he even chose a flashligh-

He’s getting distracted again. This time Larry forces himself to stare at the bright computer screen and forces himself to think.

He’s pulled out of his intense concentration by the sound of his phone ringing. On the screen he sees Ahkmenrah’s contact name and he has trouble deciding if his heart sank or fluttered.

Pressing the green phone icon, he holds it up to his head. “Hello?”

On the other side he could hear sobbing. “ _I hate how much the stars remind me of my own father and while I really like them I can’t think of the stars without thinking of him and also-_ “ He’s sobbing again.

“Ahk? Are you okay?”

In between sobs he spoke. “ _I thought that getting drunk at a club was a good idea._ ”

Larry gets up immediately. “Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?”

He hears a sniffle. “Yes..”

Addresses are told and Larry sprints out of the door almost immediately.

He has to help Ahk.

~

“Ah yes, I forgot that blinkers don’t exist in fucking New York.”

The car drive to the club was a painful experience to Larry. Especially with the traffic. His leg bounced with impatience and he gripped the steering wheel as he maneuvered himself. God he always hated traffic, and if he didn’t get paralyzed with fear at the thought, he would honk his car horn at every single crappy driver he could. Unfortunately, he just silently endured the the traffic.

After what was quite possibly the worst car drive of his life, he gets to the club and groans almost immediately. It’s the club where they met.

Picking up his phone, he calls Ahk again.

“Ahk, where are you?”

This time, Ahkmenrah sounds like he’s attempting to sound more composed. “I’m at the front of the…..club?”

“Yeah but I can’t see you?”

“I’m there though….”

Turning around, he finally finds Ahkmenrah. Who’s leaning against a wall, attempting to remain balanced. When the younger man finally spots Larry, he almost trips over himself in an attempt to run over and hug him.

Finally getting a closer look, he sees how drunk Ahkmenrah really is. His eyes were glazed and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Which contradicted with the almost fake smile that was on his face.

And then he’s getting hugged.

“I missed you.” He hears Ahkmenrah say while his face is buried in Larry’s chest.

Before Larry is able to process what Ahkmenrah just declared, Ahkmenrah inhales deeply. Very deeply. And sighs.

“Did you just….smell me?” Larry asks, and Ahkmenrah looks up.

“You smell nice...I don’t know what it is but you just….smell really nice.”

Larry wraps his arm around Ahk’s shoulder. “So you’re obviously drunk.”

“Mmph yeah….”

When they get in the car, Ahkmenrah’s face lights up with realization. “You know I’m gay right?”

“Ahkmenrah we’ve literally had sex before.”

“Yeah….but I’ve fucked several people who claimed they were straight.”

Larry turns on the car. “Your place or mine?”

“My mother cannot see me like this, your place.”

The car is silent, the only noise being the New York Cityscape and the faint pop song playing on the radio.

“Does your mother know what you do at night?” Larry asks. A part of him doesn’t want to know the answer, it’ll only add more to his guilt. However for Ahkmenrah’s safety he feels an obligation to know.

He hears a snort, and turns to see Ahkmenrah almost laughing. “No... why would I tell her that I basically whore myself out for complete strangers.”  
Oh.

Larry turns off the radio. “Did you do anything in the club?”

“Did I suck dick?? No. Did I kiss a guy?? Yes.” Ahkmenrah turns to Larry. “Sooo basically I got nowhere.”

Sinking lower into his seat, he feels almost dumb. “So I’m not the first.” Larry finds himself mumbling.

Ahkmenrah rests a hand on his shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, you’re the only guy I’ve ever fucked twice.”

“Oh my god…”

Ahkmenrah’s hand moves from his shoulder to his thigh. To which Larry now finds his concentration on the road faltering.

“Speaking of fucking….I’ll suck your dick while you drive.”

The bluntness makes Larry swerve as he barely misses a car. “Jesus fucking christ Ahk. You’re drunk.”

Ahkmenrah does this weird combination of giggling and hiccuping. “Well no shit. It’s easier that way honestly.”

There’s more silence as they near the house. Which thankfully gives Larry some time to process how amazingly blunt Ahkmenrah is while drunk.

So Ahkmenrah is a fucking sex addict. Great. He’s fucking a nineteen year old sex addict.

“You know……..I hate how humans fucked up the stars.”

“What?”

“Humans basically made it so that we can’t see the stars anymore. Which sucks because I want to see stuff like the milky way…The North star...Jupiter…..” And he’s trailing off. 

~

Ahkmenrah is standing over a toilet. Larry’s toilet, he remembers. The minute he got home he slipped from Larry’s grip and ran to the nearest bathroom. His memories are starting to blur. He doesn’t remember much, only that he got drunk and that he smelled Larry.

A knock on the door reminds him that he’s at Larry’s apartment.

“Ahk….you okay?” He hears from the other side, and he feels nauseous again.

Bending down, he throws up.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Larry says, his voice getting fainter as he presumably walks away.

When he finishes, his entire body is shaking and he feels even more weak and unbalanced. As he cleans himself up Larry comes in with a glass of water and a washcloth.

“Larry you don’t really have to-”

“I want to.”

So Ahkmenrah just drinks the water and silently washes his hands.

After getting cleaned up Larry comes in with a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt in his arms. He gives them to Ahkmenrah and leaves to change himself.

When Ahkmenrah wobbles over into his room. he’s once again struck by the realization as to how young Ahkmenrah really is. His clothes hang off of his slender frame, and the sight is both adorable and scary.

“How did you even get into the club?” Larry asks.

“I sucked the bouncer’s dick.”

Larry looked at him with bulging eyes. “Oh.”

Ahkmenrah snorts as he gets into bed. “I’m joking I have a fake I.D.”

The minute Larry gets in bed he’s dragged by his t-shirt and his lips are now against Ahkmenrah’s own.

A part of him wants to keep kissing him. Because god, his lips feel so nice even with the heavy trace of alcohol and other men. And he find himself wanting to get lost in them, wanting to get kissed over and over until he the only thought on his mind is Ahk. But then Ahk snakes a hand down to palm Larry in an attempt to get the other man hard. And he's reminded of the reason as to why Ahk even talks to him.

Suddenly, Ahk freezes and lets go of him. Slumping back down on the bed, his face is expressionless. Tears began to form in his eyes.

“Shit Ahk,” Larry stupid stays still. When it came to other people crying, he normally didn’t know what to do. It was normally just him dumbfoundedly standing there as the other person sobbed. But he still wanted Ahkmenrah to feel better, so he speaks up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

Ahk shakes his head in response.

Laying down, he scoops up Ahkmenrah in his arms and begins to murmur words of comfort. All the while stroking Ahk’s hair. The muffled sobs that come from Ahkmenrah make Larry’s heart break slightly, but eventually they calm down.

Ahkmenrah looks up at him, his eyes are puffy and his cheeks are tear stained and yet, he manages to still look attractive.

“Thank you..” He whispers, before burying his face into Larry’s chest.

Larry’s protective grip on Ahkmenrah is comforting, and despite the chaos that will happen tomorrow due to his mother and his hungover state, he finds himself able to dose off quickly.


	7. Of Hangovers and Ex-Wives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. School started and it's probably gonna take over my life. Also demilarrydaley drew a cover for this fic! http://demilarrydaley.tumblr.com/post/126780164568/an-aberration-of-starlight-by-ahkmenrahtrash-i

It was difficult to concentrate on the several notifications that he had gotten overnight due to the massive pounding in his ears.

 **Mom**  
_Ahkmen where are you??_

As he laid in Larry’s bed, suffering, he had to think of a convoluted lie, both to avoid getting punished and to not make his mother feel even more bad.

It was a mistake. He shouldn’t have gone out.

His head continued to throb, a testament to the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed. The events of last night came back in blurry memories, until he was able to piece together a general picture.

He went out. He got drunk. He called Larry. He got picked up and spent the night at Larry’s.

Ahkmenrah felt guilty. Larry was too nice. He shouldn’t have come to pick him up and then deal with his drunk ass but...he did. Ahkmenrah found himself involuntarily smiling at that fact.

The light from his phone assaulted his face as he sat up.

 **Mom**  
_Come home please._

**Mom**   
_ Please answer phone.  _

He took note of how he had drooled onto the pillow as he got out. Reading another message, he shuffled to the bathroom in order to clean up.

 **Mom**  
_Are you wit h Tilly?_

Of course he always had Tilly to fall back on. She was nice and never asked questions. As he attempted to fix his hair he heard his phone buzz against the counter.

This time the message was from Tilly.

 **Tillysaurus**  
_idk where u r but i just lied to ur mom_

His blood ran cold at the message, and he was now done with his lazy attempts to make himself more presentable, so he replied.

 **Me**  
_did she call you??_

The room seemed to spin now. Leaning on the door for support, he jumped at the notification.

**Tillysaurus**   
_ye she sounded upset_

**Tillysaurus**  
_i lied and said that u were with me asleep_

He let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding in. Ahkmenrah could always count on Tilly, even all throughout High School she was there by his side.

He types out a grateful message and makes his way to the kitchen, the open window in Larry’s apartment hurting his eyes.

 **Me**  
_oh god thank you_

 **Me**  
_anyway i gtg….hangover_

 **Tillysaurus**  
_dont die_

He smiled down at the text message as he rounded the corner. There he was greeted by Larry, still dressed in his Pyjamas despite the clock on his phone saying that it was 11:00.

“How do you feel?”

He appreciated the coolness of the kitchen counter, and laid his head on it.

“Not well?”

He groaned. “No.”

“Do you want breakfast?” Larry asked, gesturing to the toast

“I feel like I’ll throw up if I eat.”

The toast popped up, making Ahkmenrah’s ears hurt.

As he laid there, Larry sat down across from him.

“How much do you remember?” He asked, taking a bite from the piece of toast in his hand.

Ahkmenrah found himself racking through his brain. However, he could only remember small tidbits. He remembers easily getting into the club, how strong the blonde man that he had kissed was, and how with each drink he seemed to get sadder and sadder.

“Honestly the night went in a blur.”

“Do you remember coming home?”

Ahkmenrah did, but he didn’t know why. “I remember throwing up.” Ahkmenrah recalled.

“...And that's it?”

“How am I even here?”

There was a silence as Larry realized that Ahkmenrah didn’t remember most of what he did. He didn’t remember crying to him on the phone, or offering him a blow job, or crying into Larry’s chest. The entire night had been forgotten by him.

Larry finished his toast. “You called me.”

Realization suddenly hit Ahkmenrah like a pile of bricks. “I was crying wasn’t I?”

Larry nodded and Ahkmenrah groaned, standing up and leaning on the counter. “Why do I always convince myself that drinking is a good idea?”

“This isn’t the first time??”

“No.I’m glad that you picked me up.”

Larry gets up and walks over to Ahkmenrah. “Well, I’m glad too.”

Their lips press together in a tender kiss, both not knowing who had started it but both not caring.

Ahkmenrah sighed contentedly, feeling some sort of relief.

He’s being pushed back onto the kitchen counter, Larry deepening the kiss. Wrapping his legs around Larry’s waist he whispered. “Are you gonna carry me back to bed?”

A small chuckle. “I’ll try.”

Larry picked him up and began to walk

“Holy shit you’re actually gonna carry me.” Ahkmenrah said.

He spoke too soon, however, because halfway through Larry loses his balance and fell backwards, Ahkmenrah on top of him.

“That failed.” Ahk stated, before laughing hysterically.

Larry just stared up at him. “I really need to make you laugh more.”

He repressed his laughter for a moment. “Why?”

“Because your laugh is nice.”

There’s a moment where they’re just looking at eachother. Both happy, with wide grins on their faces.

And then they’re both laughing.

~

Larry couldn’t believe it. Amidst the events of both last night and today, he had somehow forgotten that he was taking care of Nicky this weekend.

 **Erica**  
_I’m dropping Nicky off in 10 minutes._

Seconds after getting the text he had scrambled over to his room and gotten dressed, paying no attention to the hungover man in his bed.

“Larry?” Ahkmenrah mumbled, turning over and staring at Larry, who was now painfully aware of the fact that he was only in his underwear. “What’s the rush?”

As Larry struggled to get into his pants, he spoke. “Nicky is coming in ten minutes and I somehow forgot.”

Ahkmenrah buried his face in the pillows again. “Hide me from your son.”

Now fully dressed, Larry went over and pressed a small kiss on Ahk’s forehead. “I’m taking him to a movie, don’t worry.”

Although you couldn’t see it due to his face being hidden, he was smiling.

The doorbell soon rang.

Slamming the door shut, Larry walked quickly to the door. Opening the door, he was met with a hug from Nicky.

“Hey man.” Larry said to Nicky. He looked up and felt a wave of panic surge through him as he locked eyes with Erica.

So maybe he didn’t entirely think this plan through. Nicky let go of him and went to go sit on the couch.

“Hi Larry.” She said, pulling Larry into a quick hug. Larry stiffened up.

She shot him a questioning look, but brushed it aside.

Nicky immediately went into his room and dropped off his stuff. The action, although innocent, sent Larry scrambling to block his own door.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Nicky asked, tossing his bag onto the bed.

“Oh...nothing.” Larry says, chuckling nervously as Nicky hesitantly walked to the couch.

Larry let out a sigh of relief, which was too soon, however, because now Erica was walking over.

“Okay Larry. What are you hiding?”

Larry crossed his arms, leaning on the door in an attempt to look nonchalant. “Nothing.”

Rolling her eyes, Erica attempted to push Larry aside. “Show me.”

“No.”

“You know, if you were _really_ not hiding anything you’d show me.”

Larry stepped aside.

Opening the door, Erica stared at the shirtless sleeping man. She looked at Larry, and then back at the man, attempting to form some sort of words, but being unable to.

Erica closed the door immediately, thankful that Nicky was watching tv as she pulled Larry aside.

“Why is there a guy in your bed?” She harshly whispered.

“He was hungover and he called for me to pick him up.” Larry explained.

“How do you know him?”

“Uh..” _He sucked my dick at a club._ “We met through a friend.”

“You’re dating him aren’t you.” Erica deadpanned.

“What?! No.”

Erica shot him a scornful look. The type that said ‘don’t fucking lie to me’. “Larry.”

“What makes you think that I am.”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that you were guarding the door from Nicky as if it was this huge secret. Honestly the hangover story would’ve been understandable.”

“I’m honestly not dating him.”

Erica took a step back, looking at Nicky who was still distracted by the tv. “How old is he?” She asked.

Silence. “Nineteen.”

There is a pause. Shock on Erica’s face as she contemplated what to say next.  
Larry was internally panicking. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Why couldn’t he just keep calm??

“Are you going through a midlife crisis?” Erica asked next. Which was a reasonable question. One that Larry asked himself sometimes.

“No.”

Erica once again looks at Nicky. “I don’t approve of this.“

“I know.”

Erica sighed. “Listen, just promise me you won’t tell Nicky.”

Larry nodded, relieved that Erica wasn’t going to make a big deal about this.

“I won’t.”


	8. The Proposal and the Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't been able to write for this story. School has been taking up the majority of my time. Luckily, the next chapter is gonna be longer and with more plot AND smut. But for now, enjoy this short installment.

A flashlight. Larry Daley knew that his next product would be a flashlight.

After racking his brain for hours on end, he finally came up with something. A flashlight.  
Unfortunately, his product had to have a twist. That was what gave Daley Devices their charm. It wasn’t just a regular dog bone, it was a super big dog bone. It wasn’t just a keyring, it was the unlosable keyring. Therefore he couldn’t just do a flashlight.

But at least he had some progress.

~

“Ahk just texted, he’s coming in 10 minutes.” His phone buzzed with another text, and Larry snorted. “He also just sent me a picture of a really fat cat.”

It was a regular day in the Cafe, there was the familiar smell of coffee and pastries, and the customers were too caught up in their own conversations to notice the giant group of friends that were all gathered on the couch. As Larry looked up, he noticed that they were all looking at him as if they were expecting him to say something.

“What?”

Amelia shuffled closer. “Well aren’t you gonna say it?”

Apparently they were expecting him to say something.

“...Say what?” Larry asked, and Amelia rolled her eyes in response.

“You know…” She said, making vague hand gestures.” ..you and Ahk.”

Larry groaned. First Erica and now his friends. “We aren’t dating.”

“Okay but then-”

“Fun fact: I can just be friends with someone.” Larry angrily took a sip of his coffee, ignoring that it had just burnt his tongue. “Strange concept, I know.” He remarked.

Amelia got up. “Alright fine. I’ll leave you and Ahk alone.” and with that, Amelia left.

Atilla lingered for a little bit, mainly because he wanted to see the picture of the fat cat. After showing it, he soon followed Amelia’s path.

Soon enough it was just Larry and Rebecca.

There was an awkward silence between them, both on their phones, however both expecting the other to say something. The loud, booming laughter of Atilla could be heard in the background, which made Larry look up from his current conversation with Ahk.

“I’m gonna give you some advice.” Rebecca said.

Flipping his head around, Larry snorted. “Rebecca you aren’t exactly known for your stellar advice.”

“I know, I know.” She said, shuddering at the consequences that happened the last time she gave advice. “But just hear me out.”

“Okay. What.”

“Don’t be afraid.”

There was an almost dramatic pause as Larry took in what she just said.

“Don’t be afraid of what, Rebecca.”

“Your feelings.”

Before Larry could respond with another snarky comment, Ahkmenrah came through the door. He spent time scanning the shop, and grinned the minute he saw Larry. He then walked over and plopped himself on the cushioned couch.

“So I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo.” He started, before whipping out his phone to show pictures of what he wanted. “Something Astronomy related.”

“You and your stars.”

“I threw a mini celebration for Pluto. What did you expect?” He put away his phone. “So why did you ask for me to come here.”

“Apparently Jedediah has some-” Larry paused for a split second, as his friends were in the corner of his eye, once again with that expectant look on their faces. “-has some big announcement. One that he wanted his friends to witness.”

Ahkmenrah nodded. “Okay, cool.”

Larry’s response was drowned out by Jedediah. He had both of Octavius’ hands, and was leading him to the center of the room

“I’m horrible with words.” He admitted, but he gave a gentle smile to Oct and continued.”I admit that we’ve had a rough start. That it took us five years to get our shit together.”

Then, in the middle of the Cafe, Jedediah got down on one knee. Making the entire Cafe gasp.

“But I can honestly say that the several years that we’ve spent together have been the happiest years of my life.”

Octavius covered his mouth in shock as Jedediah pulled out a small black box.

“And I hope to spend more years with you.”

He opened the box, revealing a gold band.

“Octavius….will you marry me?”

Immediately Octavius nodded, tears of joy glistening in his eyes. “Yes, you idiot.”

Jedediah grinned widely and got up. He gently slid the ring onto Octavius’ finger, before kissing him.

The Cafe erupted in applause.

Looking over, Larry sees Ahkmenrah clapping as well, an adorable smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered “It’s about time.”

In that exact moment, Larry’s heart fluttered.

And maybe it was the smile on Ahkmenrah’s face, or the general excitement of the Cafe. But if there was one thing that Larry Daley was certain of, was that his heart fluttered.

And that he was absolutely fucked.


	9. Faculae and Clonidine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry for not updating. School got really stressful for me and, well, school comes first. However, I do think that this is some of my best writing. So enjoy! And please leave a comment if you really enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also! Since it didn't cross my mind that some people would want to skim through the copious amounts of smut, there will now be markers showing when the smut will start. If you see "~~~" then that means that there is smut.

Larry absolutely relished in those times where it was just him and Ahkmenrah. Where there were no distractions, no work, just the two of them.

And maybe it was because of how good it admittedly felt. Or maybe it was because of how absolutely beautiful Ahkmenrah was. Although it wasn’t just looks. It was the Ahkmenrah beneath the sex maniac mask that he had on.

Throughout the weeks he found himself getting worse and worse with this. And it was definitely more than Larry bargained for. The last time he ever felt anything like this was with Erica, and that ended in divorce papers.

So naturally, he was scared.

Along with that, there came setbacks with his regretfully newly realized feelings.

In short there was an unspoken rule between them. One that Larry hadn’t noticed before his revelation a couple weeks ago.

No emotions.

It had been that way for a while, Ahkmenrah dodging any conversation that would lead to them talking about their feelings. The closest he’d gotten was during the movie night, and even then that led to them having sex in a bathtub, of all places.

Sex with Ahkmenrah was a constant rhythm. A habit. An _addiction_.

Obviously, there was a lot of sex between them. And initially, it was what Larry had unspokenly agreed to. A person that he could fuck with no strings attached. He didn’t expect to develop feelings.

And yet he did. And considering the circumstances and the stakes, Larry for once agreed to his no emotions rule.

~~~

It started the way most of their hook-ups started. One of them calling the other to come over.

Although the minute Larry saw Ahkmenrah sprawled across his bed, basically begging for Larry to give it to him, he had forgotten who had called who.

Larry climbed over him. Larry captured his lips into a deep kiss, and both sighed almost instantly.

And although Larry felt as if he was going to basically die out of anxiety due to his feelings, he found that it was easy to push those thoughts aside as he slowly slid inside Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah moaned, not short of loud or sexy.

His thrusts started out slow, getting used to the feeling. He swore that no matter how many times he did this, the feeling would be overwhelming. Maybe even more so since it was Ahkmenrah that he was doing this to.

“H-Harder.” Ahkmenrah whined.

Picking up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin, along with the ridiculously loud moans Ahkmenrah was making filled the room. Larry made sure to go deeper and deeper with each thrust, and the minute he nailed his prostate he felt the familiar sting of Ahkmenrah’s nails running down his back.

Larry could tell if he was doing good from how loud Ahkmenrah was and how deep his marks ended up being.

As their strange relationship continued, Larry noticed that once Ahkmenrah was able to be fucked the way he wanted to, there would be an impressive amount of scratches left on Larry’s back.

However in return Larry would always leave bite marks and hickeys.

It’s a continuous rhythm between them. Larry’s hard thrusts met with moans and scratches.

And when Larry went to press some bruising kisses on Ahkmenrah’s neck, the rhythm slowed down.

When Larry was done, he stopped to just stare at Ahkmenrah in this state. He was breathtaking. Even with his hair sticking up in random directions and his face flushed an unflattering red. Ahkmenrah was breathtaking and for this moment, he was his.

At his sudden stop, Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow. Larry simply replied with a deep yet greedy kiss. With a small moan resonating deep within his throat, Ahkmenrah kissed back, equally as greedy.

Soon enough he broke away from the kiss. “What are you trying not to prematurely come or something?” He whispered, with a tone that seemed like a challenge to Larry.

Larry chuckled, secretly relieved that Ahkmenrah was practically spoon feeding him an excuse. “Sure.”

Both of them were desperate. Each of them craving to get close to the other person. Each of them drinking in every touch.

It’s the most intimate they’ve ever been, which was a shock to Larry.

Ahkmenrah locked his legs together at the small of Larry’s back, pulling them closer together.

Larry wrapped a hand around Ahkmenrah’s cock, and once again, they kissed. One hand in Ahkmenrah’s hair, languidly stroking the side of his face with his thumb, the other hand on Ahkmenrah’s cock, his strokes almost matching the ones of his tongue.

They only broke apart when Ahkmenrah warned Larry that he was about to come. With those whispered warnings, Larry rested his forehead against Ahkmenrah’s, their noses touching.

Continuing his thrusts, he tugged at Ahkmenrah’s hair. At Ahkmenrah’s loud moan, he was filled with an overwhelming sensation.

And with another deep kiss, the overwhelming sensation of Ahkmenrah was too much. And so, Larry came.

His orgasm was intense, taking over his entire mind as he rode it out. It was nothing but pleasurable, his entire body shaking with the intensity. But when it ended he realized what he had done.

Larry’s eyes went wide. “Fuck I’m so sorry.”

Ahkmenrah looked shocked. “You weren’t kidding.”

“It just happened so suddenl-”

“No it’s fine.” His face changing from shock to a small smile.

Silence.

“So do you want me to-”

“Yeah..”

Once again Larry was hovering over Ahkmenrah. And once again, Larry captured Ahkmenrah’s lips in a deep kiss.

Ahkmenrah thrust his hips up into Larry’s. His body begging to be worshipped.

And god, did Larry worship it.

Larry’s hands ran up and down his sides as he sucked, and kissed, and bit, his way down. Eventually, he ended up with one hand gripping Ahkmenrah's hips, and his other hand gripping his cock. 

He gave Ahkmenrah’s cock a couple more strokes, before his lips finally enclosed around Ahkmenrah’s cock.

It’s easy to finish him off. As he bobbed his head up and down the tip, Ahkmenrah reacted by gripping Larry’s hair and letting out little noises that would’ve made Larry hard again if he wasn’t worn out. Slowly, Larry took his entire length, the flat of his tongue

Between them, there is an intense moment of eye-contact as Larry ran a tongue up Ahkmenrah’s length.

To Ahkmenrah, it was too much to be teased by Larry. He involuntarily thrust his hips up into Larry’s mouth, but Larry didn’t mind at all. He simply dug his nails deep into Ahkmenrah’s hips and let him fuck his mouth.

With each thrust, the small moans from Ahkmenrah became louder. And with each moan becoming louder, it was apparent that he was going to come.

Eventually, he did.

Wiping his mouth Larry looked up at Ahkmenrah, who had his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

Larry almost beamed with pride at the sight. 

~~~

As Larry moved up to lay next to him, he grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover both of them.

Somewhere along the way, Ahkmenrah reached for his hand.

Between them, there is a comforting sense of closeness between them. Their hands were intertwined as they both just laid there, Ahkmenrah catching his breath.

Ahkmenrah looked up at Larry, and went in to kiss him softly.

That was entirely against Ahkmenrah’s no emotion rule.

The expression on Ahkmenrah’s face changes from borderline loving to awkward, as he soon became aware of what happened. He slowly moves away from Larry’s embrace, now on his back.

Throughout his life, Larry had experienced several deafening silences. But none have left him feeling more shitty than this exact moment. As they both lay, staring at the ceiling, Larry couldn’t help but worry that he had crossed a line. Actually, he was entirely sure that he had crossed a line.

He shouldn’t have been so tender. He should’ve listened to Ahkmenrah’s requests. He loved rough sex _why couldn’t he just listen to him_. However, at the same time, Ahkmenrah seemed to be enjoying this tenderness. A lot.

Larry wondered if he’s ever experienced something like that before. Sure, Ahkmenrah has had a ton of sex based on how he managed to basically seduce Larry in a nightclub, but has he ever experienced love?

That was a stupid question. Of course he’s experienced love.

When he looked over, he saw that Ahkmenrah was asleep.

Has he?

Larry stared at Ahkmenrah, admiring the contrast of the love marks and bites against his smooth skin. 

 _Faculae_ was what Ahkmenrah had proudly called them once. That was after Larry was caught staring at the marks that he had left on Ahkmenrah’s skin.

When Larry responded with a blank look, Ahkmenrah enthusiastically explained.

Well, in short, Faculae were spots on the sun. The comparison between the two was one that Larry hadn't though of before. Although he was always shitty at English and poetry, so it wasn't really a surprise.

To him, they were reminders. Reminders of sex. The feeling of remembering the hands that trailed down your body. The amazing feelings of arousal that his partner made him feel. The pure intimacy. 

He closed his eyes, and attempted to sleep as well. However just as he was about to, Ahkmenrah’s phone interrupted them both.

At the ringtone, they both jump up.

“What the fuck?” Larry said, groggy from his almost sleep.

Ahkmenrah only scrambled to the phone, quickly tapping the button and placing it to his head.

“Hello?” He asked, and he smiled almost instantly at the indistinct voice on the other end. However that smile didn’t last long.

As the person continued to talk, the smile on Ahkmenrah’s face fell. “What?” He said, disbelief in his words. Slowly, the grip on Larry’s mouth loosened, and Ahkmenrah was only left to stare blankly as he processed the words.

Larry wasn’t able to hear much, but he did hear the words “Ahkmen?” coming from a female voice. Her voice was distressed, presumably due to Ahkmenrah’s silence.

“Yes?” He said, albeit with a slight tremor in his voice. He closed his eyes and hummed in agreement, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Finally, he made eye contact with Larry. Although he wasn’t able to speak, Larry looked concerned, brows furrowed as Ahkmenrah spoke on the phone.

Ahkmenrah averted his eyes from Larry. “Where is it?”

Another pause as the woman on the other side continued to speak.

“Text me the address? Okay. Bye.” And with that, he hung up.

He practically swung himself off of Larry as he scrambled to get his pants on.

“Woah, Ahk what happened?” Larry asked, going for his pants as well.

The question made Ahkmenrah stop and lean against the wall. On his face, a look of both sadness and disbelief as he processed what he had just heard.

Finally, he looked up at Larry.

“My brother is in the hospital.” He said, his monotone voice a direct contrast to his upset facial expression.

“Oh well, shit.” Larry stuttered out. “What for?”

“Drug overdose.”

“Oh.”

“Looks like I’m not the only fuck up in this family.” Ahkmenrah said, the spite making Larry flinch a bit. Slipping his shirt back on he made a beeline to the door, Larry following after him.

He shrugged on his jacket. “It’s on prescription drugs too. Fucking idiot.”

“Do you need a ride?” He called out from behind.

Ahkmenrah paused and leaned against the door, still attempting to process the situation. “...Yeah.” He eventually said.

This was going to be a long ride.

~

In the waiting room, there were several people waiting and attempting to occupy their time with old magazines and apps. Ahkmenrah sat anxiously waiting, hoping for his brother’s survival.

Suddenly he jumped in realization. “Idiot.” He harshly whispered.

“What?”

“I saw him sneaking out.” He rested his head in his hands. “I’m so stupid I should’ve said something. But I instead made a silent pact to not tell.”

“Why?”

“Because I was sneaking out too.”

“Oh, damn.”

They both sat there.

Eventually Ahkmenrah’s name was called, meaning that they were now allowing visitors.

The long corridors embellished with hospital equipment never seemed to end, as they rounded one corner, and another, and another. The rooms all melted together into a beige blur, the nurse acting as their guide in this gigantic maze.

When they finally arrived to the room, Ahkmenrah slowly opened the door.

There, he was greeted by who Larry presumed to be his mother. Her makeup was running from her recent tears, and she had dark circles underneath her eyes that looked all too similar to the ones that Ahkmenrah had.

“Ahkmen,” She said, her voice wavering as she attempted to hold back her tears.”He overdosed.”

“I know.” Ahkmenrah simply said, holding his mother in an attempt to comfort her.

“I’m right here.” The brother said from the hospital bed.

“Kahmunrah you fucking idiot.” Ahkmenrah spat out, and while the words were harsh, there was an almost familiar tone with them.

“Ahkmen! Please watch your language.” She said in a distressed tone.

From behind the mother you could hear a cynical laugh. Larry turned to see the source. A paler, older man laid on the bed dressed in a hospital gown and was covered with IVs. “No he’s right.”

Ahkmenrah walked over, devoid of words. All he could do was look at his brother.

Silence filled the room, and it wasn’t until Ahkmenrah’s mother looked up at Larry that he realized that this was his first time meeting Ahkmenrah’s family.

It was shitty that it had to be under these circumstances though.

At this exact moment the nurse came in with a clipboard. As she asked questions Larry leaned over and whispered to Ahkmenrah.

“So what exactly was it that he overdosed on?”

“Fucking Clonidine.”

Larry didn’t know what that was, but he imagined that it wasn’t a fun time to overdose on said drug.“Jesus.”

There was more silence as he watched the nurse ask Kah a bunch of questions. As soon as his mother came to the other side of his bed, he realized that he wasn’t really supposed to be here.

“So...I’ll leave you with your family.” He said, glancing at the mother.

Ahkmenrah only nodded in agreement, not wanting to explain to his mother the situation that he’d been in for the past couple months.

Following Larry to the door, he looked at him one last time.

Ahkmenrah then walked back to his family, not prepared for the next couple of hours that he would have to endure with them.


	10. Astronomy Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016 was a really shitty year. Expect two new chapters to drop soon as well.

For Ahkmenrah, life turned into a blur.

 

Appointments, car rides, comforting his mother, car rides, hooking up with guys, car rides, hooking up with Larry. All while his brother recovered from addiction. All while he seemed to mindlessly observe his own life.

 

To him, he found a new appreciation for the deafening silence of a car ride. He could mindlessly watch the bustling city of New York. The people moving up and down the streets, each with their own lives, their own aspirations and responsibilities.

 

He could also cry in peace, letting himself just feel the stinging heat of his tears.

 

Ahkmenrah found himself taking more walks. The atmosphere of late night New York was comforting. He could lose himself in the distant sounds of traffic, and the late night chill.

 

He also found himself hooking up with more men than usual. Finding comfort in the unfamiliar bedsheets of others, in the fumbling hands, in the knowledge that he’s wanted, even if it’s only for a night.

 

However, with Larry it was different. And tonight, he found himself with Larry.

 

Rarely, would a hookup ever occur at Ahkmenrah’s house. Shepseheret was always in the house, and for obvious reasons he didn’t want her to be the witness of one of his many hookups. But with his mother spending time at hospital with his brother, he could take advantage of having the whole house to himself.

 

Larry’s mouth on his neck, Larry’s hand on his hip, Larry grinding down.

 

He was sober, Larry was sober, and yet he doesn’t remember moving to the bedroom. His shirt was off, Larry’s shirt was off, and he was now working on each other’s pants. The bed sheets formed a protective barrier from the outside world, and all he can do is willfully surrender himself to Larry.

 

~

 

For periods of time, Larry would not hear from Ahkmenrah. Which was completely fine, he’d remind himself. Ahkmenrah had his own life, he couldn’t just hook up with him all the time. Although Larry secretly was becoming more and more happy with the idea of them just spending time with each other.

 

Of course, that was what they were doing now. Both were cleaned up, and tired, and wordlessly spooning each other.

 

Out of nowhere, Ahkmenrah gripped his hand, something he almost never did.

 

So therefore, out of nowhere, Larry had to respond. “Are you okay?” Larry asked.

 

Maybe he was overreacting, looking too much into this. Ahkmenrah seemed eager to just, get it on and enjoy his time with him. However, he also seemed tired, weaker, sadder. The dark circles under his eyes were slightly more prominent, and the hand holding only really led Larry to believe that he wasn’t.

 

His words, however, weren’t able to properly articulate his concern.

 

“Because you seem to, not be okay.”

 

The three or so-ish layers of sheets and blankets wrapped around them shifted, as Ahkmenrah turned around. His eyebrows were crinkled in confusion.

 

“I mean, your brother overdosed. Your dad died. Wouldn’t that take a toll on you?”

Unexpectedly, their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. When Ahkmenrah pulled away there was a soft smile on his face.

 

“I’m getting by.”

 

Before Larry could investigate any more, he was pulled into another kiss. And slowly, the room around him disappeared, leaving him to experience this scene only.

 

~

 

Ahkmenrah’s room was unfamiliar. The drawers dresser on the opposite end of the bed were slightly ajar, opened slightly to reveal little bits of clothing. Next to the dresser, was a desk. On the desk, there was a macbook, the small orange light indicating that it was currently charging.

 

Ahkmenrah was rich. If his mainly brand name clothes didn’t indicate it, it was his access to the latest expensive technology.

 

The curtains of the window were drawn back to reveal the New York Skyline, a view that blew Larry’s view out of the water. The mosaic of oranges, pinks, and purples shone through the window, indicating that it was once again morning.

 

Near the window, was a hard plastic case, it’s contents unknown to Larry.

 

Sooner on, Larry would find out that it contained a telescope.

 

On the nightstand, there was a hardcover book. When Larry picked it up, he could feel the bent edges of the outer cover, and the worn, stained pages. The book felt as if it had been carried around for years, experiencing many different lifetimes, and the trials and tribulations that came with life.

 

Larry mumbled the title to himself. “An Aberration of Starlight?” He ran his fingers over the slightly raised words. Adorning the title were small illustrations of stars and comets, and below read “An introduction to the Universe.”

 

As Larry opened the book, he heard Ahkmenrah turning to face him.

 

Through half open eyes, and a yawning mouth, Ahkmenrah spoke. “That’s my favorite book.”

 

Larry smiled slightly, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” A pause. “My father lent it to me as a child, and I never gave it back.”

 

Larry looked back down at the book. Taking note of the child’s handwriting labeling the book as ‘Ahkmenrah’. It was cute.

 

Ahkmenrah stared down at the book, and then back up to Larry. For the first time in a while, his interest and excitement in astronomy had returned. All he wanted to do was re-read the book, write in it some more, revise some of his old notes.

 

“You can borrow it if you want.” Ahkmenrah stuttered slightly.

 

“Really?” Larry said, beginning to hand the book back to him. “I shouldn’t.”

 

Ahkmenrah shoved the book back. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

 

“Take it.”

  
~

 

Reading the book over a morning cup of coffee at Jed and Oct’s shop, Larry would eventually find out the definition an aberration of starlight.  
“The displacement of the apparent path of light from a star, resulting in a displacement of the apparent position of the star from its true position; discovered by the English astronomer James Bradley and explained by him in 1729. The phenomenon is caused by the orbital motion of the earth; in the same way, vertically falling raindrops appear to fall diagonally when viewed from a moving vehicle. The true path of light from a star to an observer is along the straight line from the star to the observer; but, because of the component of the observer's velocity in a direction perpendicular to the direction to the star, the light appears to be traveling along a path at an angle to the true direction to the star.”

 

Beside the definition, was a simplified version written by a younger Ahkmenrah.

 

_“Just like how raindrops appear diagonal with the movement of a car. With the movement of the earth, the starlight becomes distorted.”_


	11. Stain Glass Variation of the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title deviates from the Sleeping At Last song, Neptune. It's a great song that inspired the second half of this fic.

Larry loved his friends, he really did. They had miraculously stuck with him throughout the struggles of life, and he could always count on them to help with whatever problem he was facing.

 

However, as he shoved his arms deep into his blazer, in order to create some more warmth, he wondered who the hell would have a wedding in November.

 

An outdoor wedding in November.

 

After the engagement, Jed and Oct quickly got to planning a sensible wedding. It was to be held at Jed’s family farm house, in rural New York.

 

Although Larry had previous experiences with Jedediah’s extended family, the more time he spent with them, the more he realized where Jedediah got his energy from.

 

What made it even worse, was the fact that Ahkmenrah had decided to accompany him as well.

 

Within a giant canopy tent, surrounded by fairy lights, they both stood side to side and watched Jedediah’s extended family drunkenly dance to a Lady Gaga song. The ceremony had long since ended, and after a hearty dinner, the ‘Dj’, or one of Jedediah’s cousins, had begun to play songs to get the party started.

 

Larry never liked crowds. He never liked parties. He prefered staying at home with a book, or hanging out with a small group, as opposed to going to a club. And yet somehow, he kept ending up in these situations

 

Once Amelia and Rebecca had begun to dance, Larry’s eyes began to drift over to the makeshift bar. He could just get a drink, something to ease his nerves and loosen up.

 

However, he realized that if he was drinking, Ahkmenrah would want to drink too, and that was something that Larry didn’t want to be held responsible for.

 

So he just opted for looking for the next opportunity to leave.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ahkmenrah bobbing his head to the beat. Larry turned to get a better look, and to admire how lovely he looked.

Beneath the warm lighting, his brown hair glowed. His entire complexion glowed.maybe it was the generally romantic atmosphere, but Larry’s feelings for Ahkmenrah were at the strongest they’d ever been.

 

He was wearing a white button down with black slacks and a matching bowtie. Earlier, Ahkmenrah had commented on how he looked like a Glee character, but Larry just thought he looked beautiful in general.

 

When Ahkmenrah looked up and they made eye contact, however, reality sunk back into Larry.

 

Ahkmenrah put his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pocket. He then flashed a familiar, almost devilish smile.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Ahkmenrah said, sticking his hand out. One of his eyebrows was cocked up, enticing Larry.

 

“I don’t dance.” Larry said, letting his nerves get the best of him.

 

“Look around,” Ahkmenrah gestured to the dancing crowd. “Everybody here is too drunk to look at you.”

 

Larry said nothing, which prompted Ahk to grab Larry’s arm and pull him to the dance floor.

 

“You’ll be fine, Larry.”

 

Larry moved forward slightly.

 

“I promise.”

 

And as the song switched from Lady Gaga to The Weeknd, and Ahkmenrah gave him a dazzling, genuine, beautiful smile, Larry felt a shift, and his surroundings melted, making him unable to focus on anything else except Ahkmenrah and the music.

 

As a result, all Larry Daley could do was dance.

 

~

 

The party was in full swing. The music could be heard from the outside, along with cheering, laughter, and regular chatter. At times, Larry would wonder what his friends were doing, and how they were coping. However, Larry and Ahkmenrah both naturally gravitated outside. It was as cold as it was inside the tent, and the fact that they were at the edge of the woods added a slight layer of creepiness, but they were both wordlessly content.

 

In the damp grass, wearing nice clothes, Larry and Ahkmenrah stared up at the stars, their shoulders slightly touching.

 

“How’s your brother doing?” Larry asked, potentially killing the mood.

 

Ahkmenrah sighed. “He’s okay. He’s getting out of rehab soon, which is more or less exciting.”

 

“Are you doing okay?”

 

Another thin smile, and once again Larry was looking into those sad eyes. “Yeah.”

 

Ahkmenrah was lying. Larry knew that he was lying, and yet he wasn’t sure how to help him? How to make him open up? How to make him realize that him and his emotions matter?

 

Larry’s feelings were still strong. The effect that Ahkmenrah had on him was embarrassing at times.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure of what to do anymore, and his basic instinct was to shut his emotions down. Being recently divorced didn’t help.

 

However, seemingly out of nowhere, Ahkmenrah rested his head on Larry’s shoulder, making his heart rate increase rapidly. Larry turned his head slightly, and softly smiled.

 

This wasn’t helping, but perhaps his feelings shouldn’t get shut down?

 

Deciding that it was either now or never, Larry spoke.

 

“You mean a lot to me, Ahkmenrah.”

 

Ahkmenrah’s head shifted, and he looked up at him, his eyes widened slightly.  
“You talked me into dancing, and that was the most fun I’ve had in awhile.”

 

“Larry..”

 

Once Larry started, he couldn’t stop.

 

“You’re incredibly smart, you know a lot about astronomy which is surprising for a nineteen year old. You’re passionate, you’re kind. When you laugh, it’s magical. I care about you, a lot. You’re beautiful.”

 

He couldn’t stop.

 

“And I think that I lov-” Ahkmenrah interrupted him with a kiss.

 

Once again, Larry Daley felt like a goddamn highschooler. The kiss was different, the kiss was genuine. For once, all Larry could do was pay attention to the small details of Ahkmenrah, in his attempt to savor everything.

 

Ahkmenrah’s lips were soft, surprising, due to the cold. He breathed softly, before letting out a content little hum. Larry’s hand rested in the nape of Ahkmenrah’s neck, his fingers brushing slightly against the other man’s curls. When they pulled away, all Larry could do was stare at Ahkmenrah’s blissed out face. He was smiling, and his eyes were closed, as if he too, was savoring the kiss.

 

“Sleep with me.” Ahkmenrah whispered, still not having opened his eyes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Ahk?”

 

Ahkmenrah opened his eyes, revealing an intense look. “Yes.”

 

They both wanted more.

 

As it seemed to go, the process of leaving the field, sneaking past the party, and getting into the house turned into a blur.

 

The door creaked slightly, and the darkened lights revealed that they would have the empty house for an hour or two. This excited Larry a bit more, but he couldn’t process that fact for long, as Ahkmenrah had already pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

 

They ran up the stairs, and the door was practically kicked open by Larry when they reached their room.

 

For a minute, they both stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other, and processing everything that had just happened.

 

Finally, Larry tugged at his tie.  
~~~

 

His tie came off, and Ahkmenrah kissed him again, softly. This time, Larry can smell his cologne, and he deepened the kiss. As Ahkmenrah went for his own tie, Larry pulled away and stopped him.

 

“Let me do it.” He whispered.

 

Larry’s hands went for the tie, and when he pulled it off of his neck, he kissed his neck, making Ahkmenrah moan.

 

“More.”

 

With each button that got undone, Larry kissed the bit of flesh revealed. He gripped Ahkmenrah, and took his time kissing and nipping the other man’s chest, sinking lower and lower until he was on his knees. The entire time, Ahkmenrah’s breathing began to shallow slightly.

 

He unbuttoned Ahkmenrah’s slacks, and slowly slid them off, revealing a bulge in Ahkmenrah’s briefs.

 

He positioned Ahkmenrah so that the back of his knees would hit the bed. Ahkmenrah took this as a sign to lay down, and did just that.

 

After countless times of doing this, Larry knew Ahkmenrah’s body. He knew what made him tick, how he liked it, how to touch him in all of the right places, and how to make him moan.

 

Surprisingly, however, after countless times of doing this, Larry never really got the chance to revel in how beautiful Ahkmenrah was. His skin was smooth, soft, and Larry loved to run his hands up and down Ahkmenrah’s body.

 

He palmed Ahkmenrah’s erection, giving him a deep kiss, and then lowering his head so that it hovered over Ahkmenrah’s crotch.

 

His hands rubbed at Ahkmenrah’s hips as he kissed his inner thigh. He pressed several soft kisses on the soft flesh, before moving his mouth directly over the bulge in his briefs. Ahkmenrah let out a small gasp as Larry’s mouth began to tease him through his briefs, leaving a small wet patch before slowly pulling them down. Once Ahkmenrah’s cock was free, Larry quickly got to work on sucking him off.

 

He sucks, hard enough to make Ahkmenrah moan loudly. Larry’s head bobbed up and down, taking Ahkmenrah’s length deeper and deeper with each bob. Ahkmenrah’s head eventually hit the back of Larry’s throat, and he slowly pulled off. He then used his tongue to lick stripes up and down Ahkmenrah’s cock, before returning to suck at the tip.

 

The entire time, Ahkmenrah’s moans were getting louder and louder, and Larry figured that if the house wasn’t empty, the hypothetical guests would be able to hear him.

 

He also figured that Ahkmenrah was close, so he pulled off, making him whine beneath him.

 

“Kiss me.” Ahkmenrah demanded, and Larry obliged.

 

Once. Twice. Three times. They kissed and kissed until Ahkmenrah was satisfied. Larry’s hands trailed downwards, and he stroked Ahkmenrah’s cock for a bit. He then pulled away.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now?” Larry whispered, and Ahkmenrah nodded his head.

 

The newfound intimacy was one that neither of them had expected. Up until this moment, while their relations were communicative and consensual, this was the farthest they had gone in terms of just, making love.

 

They had fucked before. They had fucked several times before. This was the first time they were making love.

 

In Larry’s overnight bag, he had packed a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms just in case. A couple of months ago, the suggestion would’ve seemed like a cruel joke to Larry. But now it was common sense considering Ahkmenrah and his habits.

 

Returning to the bed, he coated his fingers with the lube, and slowly pressed them against Ahkmenrah’s entrance.

 

Stretching Ahkmenrah out was easy, as it always was, so Larry started with two fingers. He scissored them, and lightly pressed against Ahkmenrah’s prostate, and after some time, he added a third.

 

He pulled out, and rolled his condom on. He coated his cock with another layer of lube, before pressing the tip against Ahkmenrah.

 

Ahkmenrah gave him a look, as if he was challenging him. Larry pressed a kiss against Ahkmenrah’s forehead, and slowly entered him.  
While Ahkmenrah was stretched out well enough, the tight heat of his ass was enough to make Larry enter him all the way, and then pause. Ahkmenrah was moaning, and he reached for something to grab.

 

That something just so happened to be Larry’s hand.

 

Larry began thrusting slowly, making sure to agonizingly hit Ahkmenrah’s prostate in the process. Each thrust earned Larry a little moan, and Larry could tell that Ahkmenrah was slowly coming undone.

 

“Please,” Ahkmenrah whimpered. “Harder...faster.”

 

Larry grabbed his curls, making Ahkmenrah moan.

 

“How rough do you want it?”

 

“Rough.” Ahkmenrah emphasized the word as much as he could.

 

As if a dam had broken, Larry pulled all the way out, before slamming back in. No more restraints. He was going to give Ahkmenrah exactly what he wanted.

 

He fucked him as hard as he could, and one of his hands gripped Ahkmenrah’s hips so that he could easily hit his prostate. The other hand pulled on Ahkmenrah’s hair, and his mouth was on Ahkmenrah’s neck, leaving bites and bruises, just the way Ahkmenrah liked it.

 

The combination made Ahkmenrah get louder, and louder, until his moans echoed loudly around the old room. All of it turned Larry on even more, and he began to just stare at Ahkmenrah.

 

His back was arched, his chest was sweaty and heaving heavily. One of Ahkmenrah’s legs was resting against Larry’s arm, allowing him more access. Some of his curls stuck to his forehead, and his face was contorted into a tortured yet blissed out expression.

 

Larry wrapped his hand around Ahkmenrah’s cock, and he began to stroke it in the rhythm of his thrusts. At this point, Ahkmenrah was going to come soon.

 

So Larry leaned down once again, and gave him a light kiss.

 

“I love you.” Larry mumbled against Ahkmenrah’s lips. He placed a bruising kiss on Ahkmenrah’s neck.

 

“So much.”

 

That seemed to make both of them hit the edge, as Ahkmenrah moaned as he came all over his and Larry’s stomach. Larry quickly followed, gripping the other man’s hips tightly.

 

They both trembled and caught their breaths, before Larry placed a soft kiss on Ahkmenrah’s lips, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth.

 

However, even after cleaning up and getting to bed, they both were still processing what had just happened. What they had just done.

 

~~~

 

Larry didn’t expect to be awoken to the sound of clinking silverware and lively chatter. He didn’t expect to tangled up in the sheets of Jedediah’s family guest room. And he certainly didn’t expect for Ahkmenrah to be gone.

 

As he laid in bed, he replayed the events of last night. Ahkmenrah had kissed him, Ahkmenrah asked Larry to sleep with him, they made love and then Larry confessed that he loved him

 

Did last night not mean anything?

 

Immediately, Larry knew that the mistake was his confession. In typical Ahk behavior, he would be gone in the morning following any expression of emotion.

 

Somehow, Larry had hoped that it would be different.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he got dressed and went downstairs, following the noise.

 

In the dark, Larry couldn’t really notice his surroundings. But in the morning light, he could definitely conclude that Jedediah’s family home was as weird as his family. Every wall was covered in a mixture of family portraits and novelty paintings, and there were ceramic horses adorning every end table. The furniture was lined with plastic, and there were unidentifiable stains on the carpet. Against the wall that Ahkmenrah had previously pushed him up against while making out, one of the family portraits was crooked. He paused to fix it.

 

He then got to the dining room.

 

There, Jedediah and Octavius were leaning on eachother. Hand in hand, they ate pancakes, presumably Jedediah’s infamous recipe. The table was surrounded by friends, some recognizable, such as Amelia and Atilla. Others not so, such as those weird cousins that kept setting off firecrackers.

 

Larry was met with a barrage of of greetings, to which he responded with a hesitant “Hello.”

 

And after a beat, the rest went back to their breakfast, to Larry’s relief.

“Ahkmenrah is in the kitchen, if you’re looking for him.” Octavius chimes in, and Larry does just that, leaving the group to their pancake breakfast.

 

~

 

Ahkmenrah hated when he got like this.

 

The tightness in his chest. The all too familiar feeling of panic that rushed through his veins. Memories that would flash, rending him even more upset.

 

The kitchen itself was small, with only a counter with a sink and an old wooden table. Right next to the table was a window.

 

In an attempt to calm himself down, Ahkmenrah stared at the droplets that formed on the window. He watched as they slowly became bigger and bigger, before succumbing to the forces of gravity and rolling down. With each droplet, he became more and more entranced.

 

Careful to tread around the stacks of dishes, Larry walked towards Ahkmenrah, wanting to say so many things, but unable to come up with words. Looking up, Ahkmenrah forced a smile, which only thickened the tension in the room. Both hearts beat rapidly in their chests,

 

“Hey, Ahk.” Larry said, rather lamely.

 

“Hi.” He whispered back.

 

Silence.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

A beat.

 

“Would you stop asking me that?” Ahkmenrah snapped, lowering his gaze.

 

Larry furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sorry for caring?”

 

“You need to stop caring. Forget that I ever existed.”

 

“What did I do wrong?”

 

Ahkmenrah sighed. “You did nothing wrong.”

 

“So then what’s bothering you?”

 

“Nothing, Larry.”

 

Larry felt himself getting angry. “Bullshit. Why can’t you just, let yourself feel?”

 

“I can’t, Larry. Not since-” He stopped, his aggressive gaze on Larry softening and lowering. Ahkmenrah’s face went blank. “-Matthew”

 

Taking a couple steps forward, Larry went to lay a comforting hand on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder. “Who’s Matthew?” He whispers.

 

Ahkmenrah’s expression changed at the question, he stared up at Larry before pushing his hand off.

 

“No one.” He simply said, before going in the direction of the door.

 

He turned, and for a split second they stared at each other. Once again, both weren’t able to form words. Except this time, there were tears glistening in Ahkmenrah’s eyes.

 

The mere sight of Ahkmenrah crying made Larry feel like his heart had been stabbed.

 

Ahkmenrah then walked out.

 

It took Larry a second to process what had just happened.

 

Ahkmenrah was upset.

 

Larry made Ahkmenrah upset.

 

Ahkmenrah is leaving because he’s upset.

 

Ahkmenrah is leaving.

 

Wasting no more time, Larry followed Ahkmenrah into the rain.

 

Beneath his feet, the grass was cold and wet. And the rain seeped through his clothes. But Larry still ran.

 

“AHK!” He yelled from across the field. Which made the figure stop and turn around.

 

“AHK WAIT!!”

 

Chest heaving, Larry eventually caught up to Ahkmenrah.

 

“You’re gonna catch hypothermia in this weather.”

 

Ahkmenrah let out a hollow chuckle. “I don’t care.”

 

“Well I do.”

 

He cupped Ahkmenrah’s face in his hands, and gently brushed the wet curls out of his face. It’s a sweet gesture, one that made Ahkmenrah close his eyes and savor the moment.

 

For a moment they just stay there. For a moment, they ignore how cold and wet they both feel.

 

And for a moment, they were able to fool themselves into thinking that everything was okay.

 

“Listen,” Ahkmenrah started, breaking the illusion and bringing them both back to reality. “you’re too good for me.”

 

Before Larry could say anything, Ahkmenrah continued.

 

“You’ve always taken care of me. Even when I was a wreck, you always came through.” He moved away from Larry. “I’m a mess.”

 

“I don’t care that you’re a mess.”

 

“Well I do.” He said, spitting Larry’s own words back to his face.” You deserve someone better. Someone that won’t sleep around,” He began to walk again. “..someone that won’t get drunk…”

 

The sky was grey, and the deafening sound of wind and rain became more and more apparent.

 

“Someone that isn’t afraid of emotions.”

 

He turned around.

 

“Please, just understand that this is my fault.” He barely choked out. Through the rain you could see that he was crying.

 

Larry moved a step forward, and grabbed his arm. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

Ahkmenrah gave him a thin smile. “Yes.”

 

Ahkmenrah didn’t know if the answer was true, Larry didn’t know if the answer was true. Yet somehow, they both managed to fool themselves that it was.

 

And in a move that Larry would regret for months to come, Larry let him go.

 

**End of Part 1**


End file.
